Stay
by Spaz85
Summary: When the wizarding world was turmoil over if Voldemort was in fact alive and gaining followers they looked to the American witches and wizards for assistance. During the first war they did not want to get involved having dealt with their own dark wizard vying for power 5 years before . This is the story of Sinead O Neil and her effect on the war. (Set after the events of GOF)
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Sinead O'Neil stood before a large gathering of witches and wizards in Salem Massachusetts. Taking a deep breath she tucked her hair behind her ears and made a plea for the group to come to the aid of the witches and wizards in Europe. She had heard about what happened at the end of the Triwizarding Tournament and was the main person trying to bring help.

"Are you crazy?"

"No way!" Were most common reactions to Sinead's proposal.

Sinead was a young witch with her talent being healing and potion making. The people she worked with often had formed a coven and now they were debating weather to go to Britain or remain in the Boston area. The coven was split, many of the younger witches and wizards who were kids during the last witch war in the US wanted to fight while the others didn't want to risk involvement. In the end the decision was those wanting to fight could go. This only happened after the one witch who saw a vision of what could happen if those fighting against Voldemort didn't have help. The elderly witch named, Margaret, clasped Sinead's hand.

"You will be there the night he attacks the school. You will stand by Harry Potter and his friends. Save the man who betrayed you." Sinead frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"When the time comes you will know. I see great happiness in your future, once this is all over. You will find love." Margaret hugged Sinead and wiped tears from her own cheeks. "I wish I was young again. You are so full of passion to save the world...if only we all could do it."

The elders were in contact with Albus Dumbledore and would set up everything for those wishing to go. The Order of the Phoenix had been actively fighting Voldemort since his formal return during the last event of the Tri-wizarding tournament. It was now 2 weeks since Voldemort's return and the coven finally debated the issue. Sinead was 26 and one of the only members to sign on to go right away. The coven members under 21 were restricted from going unless an older member wanted to sponsor them. None of the more experienced witches and wizards wanted to take that responsibility. Sinead wanted to but since she had only been a formal member for less then 5 years she was unable to sponsor someone.

"I guess you'll it's a good thing you and Rob broke up a few weeks ago." Sinead's best friend, Maggie said with a frown. Maggie was 26 as well and had a 4 year old little boy. She and Sinead talked about her going but Sinead convinced her friend that caring for her son should be the priority.

"What am I going to do without you?" Sinead asked with a frown.

"You'll be fine-"

"I'm just going to miss you and Caleb." Sinead said.

"We'll miss you too! If things aren't too crazy maybe we can plan a visit." Maggie said pulling her into a hug.

"You have a week to go. Stay with me until then."

Since officially joining the coven at 18 Sinead and Maggie became good friends. Maggie not as magically gifted but the girls bonded over discussions of chick flicks and boys. Sinead was Caleb's god-mother and spoiled the little boy who shared a hair color with his god-mother. Sinead's parents were not to happy with her going but she talked to her father about it separately and he understood it was important to her and she was going to go no matter what. Since her father was a lawyer he made sure to set up a large account with money for her and arranged for all legal traveling documents incase she needed it. He was also going to set up an apartment in London for her and her travel companions. Having a place to stay for the group had been an issue since originally they were going to be split up, the apartment that Sinead's father rented worked out the final details in the groups plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Sinead and Bill, a wizard who was 44 and madly in love with Sinead were the only two heading to London right away. Several other witches and wizards were interested in going but had more planning to do then Sinead and Bill who both dropped everything they were doing to go. Sinead and Bill wanted to floo into London but decided to fly in the Muggle way so they would legally be in the country in case something happened to them. Sinead stood waiting for a cab and pushed her chin length hair off her face. Bill was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Bill, this isn't going to turn into anything. Your a friend, nothing more. You may think you love me but-"

"I can wait a bit longer."

"You've been waiting 9 years it's a bit much. If you came here to try and win me over it's not going to work."

"You still haven't forgiven me for that stuff-"

"Bill, I was 17 years old and you were talking about us having sex. First off I was a naive 17 year old and you being 35 years old shouldn't have suggested we try out sex magic." Bill flushed as an older woman glared at him.

"I apologized." He said as Sinead frowned.

"I know you have but this isn't going to change."

"We're both adults, Sinead. You've broken up with Rob and if your lonely I'm here." He said with a grin as she glared at him.

"I don't even want you sharing this apartment with me. I swear if I wake up and your watching me like you did in New Orleans I will jinx you." Bill put up his hands.

"On my honor I will not creep into your room or spy on you in anyway. I learned my lesson when you jumped up and gave me a nice shiner."

After arriving at the apartment they were renting Sinead went right to work settling in. Bill had a small bedroom across the apartment from Sinead's master bedroom which had it's own bathroom. Professor Dumbledore was going to stop by to meet them that night, shortly after their arrival Sinead got an owl to confirm. She wrote back saying she would be preparing dinner. Precisely at 6 pm an older man appeared in the fireplace and as he stepped through another man appeared in all black.

"Professor, it is an honor. I'm Sinead and this is Bill." Said Sinead who was in awe of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Miss O`Neil, I have been most anxious to meet you. I knew your great-grandmother. Kathleen was an amazing witch and I hear you have followed in her footsteps. Severus, this is the young woman I have been telling you about. She is quiet accomplished at healing and even better with potions if the rumors are true." Sinead blushed as Bill spoke.

"She is amazing, she was the one who talked me into coming here." Bill gave her a smile she didn't return.

"Severus is our Potions Master at Hogwarts. I am most interested in seeing you two work together." Sinead saw the black haired man scowl and bit back a comment.

Severus gave Sinead a glance studying her. She had red hair like his Lily but it was cut shorter and she had bright blue eyes instead of green. Most men would call her beautiful but he felt indifferent. When Albus mentioned to him that wizards from America were coming to help he cringed. American wizards often lived as muggles using their magic when alone or with family. They were not as organized as the wizards in Europe and laws were not strictly enforced. Children were typically not sent to schools such as Hogwarts and were taught at home while attending muggle schools. Severus was not impressed with the showing, Albus spoke so highly of the pair but neither of them seemed to be special.

"Ms. O`Neil's family has a most interesting history, Severus. Unlike most other wizarding families only one witch is born every generation even if both parents are wizards. A descendant was cursed and this is the result. Kathleen, her great grandmother was at Hogwarts with me. Once she graduated she married a muggle and they moved to America. I understand your great aunt Shirley was the witch of her generation and she died in a duel during the last American wizards war with no children. Your aunt was the next with but shunned her powers and she had 3 sons. Sinead was born to her younger sister and was the only granddaughter of the generation. Has another been born?" Sinead shook her head.

"If I don't have a daughter by age 25 then the next female born to my male cousins will be the next witch. Since I'm 26 the next female born to anyone in the family will be the next witch."

"This is all riveting but... Albus, but why is this important?" Albus Dumbledore grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Severus, again I am going to ask something of you. I want you and Sinead to work together. She is close to developing a cure to lycanthropy. I read over her work when I heard from the elders she worked with."

"A cure? How? When?" He said turning to the young women who was studying him as well.

"I've been working on a wolfsbane potion that is long lasting now I've found a way to slow the symptoms with one potion. A second potion is a powerful supplement to the wolfsbane potion which stops the change. I'm publishing my work in the next issue of Potions Quarterly. You and Albus are the only two people outside of my coven who know about my work." Severus nodded. He had so many questions to ask but it was clear Albus needed to continue to talk to them. Sinead excused herself to check on dinner as Bill looked at Severus.

"Sinead went through a rough-" Sinead opened the door.

"Bill, leave it. Don't you dare start about my personal life." Dumbledore looked at the pair and smiled.

"How long have you two been together?" Sinead's cheeks drained of color as Bill grinned.

"We are not a couple. Just friends." Sinead said quickly.

"Not from lack of trying." Bill muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." Dumbledore said noticing how tense Sinead was.

"It's not the first time someone has assumed that. This one gives off such strong vibes it's hard not to think that. Maybe he will find someone while we're here and can move on from this." Sinead said as Bill frowned. "Anyway... dinner will be ready shortly."

"Miss O'Neil, I am most interested in helping you break the family curse. Kathleen tracked down the name of the witch who cursed the family. I'm sure you want the curse broken?"

"You can call me Sinead and yes I want it broken. All the witches in my family either loose the man they love or they end up with some miserable man."

"Excellent, we can set up a time to go over what I know and I can point you in the right direction to start researching." Dumbledore went over what the elders had told him and both Sinead and Bill demonstrated some spells.

Dinner went by smoothly. Dumbledore was impressed with Sinead's potion work that he had received from the elders along with the copy of her article that was to be published. Bill was a record keeper and Dumbledore arranged for a job for him at Flourish and Blotts as an assistant manager. He originally wanted to post him at the Daily Prophet but because of Fudge turning on Dumbledore that was out of the question. Since Sinead was a healer and potion maker Dumbledore arranged for her to work at St. Mungos on a very flexible schedule so she could continue to work on her wolfsbane potion.

Within a week of their arrival Sinead and Bill were busy at work. Sinead was working 3 days a week, 1 as a healer, and 2 making potions that were needed. Bill was working 6 days a week since the shop was busy with back to school shoppers. Dumbledore met with Sinead two weeks later to talk about Kathleen and what he knew of her and also brought with him a witch who was good friends with her. Carmine was a year younger then Kathleen but they had grown up together. She was a great help with family history and pointed out that a few distant relatives were still living in the area and one was a historian. Sinead spent her weekends traveling back and forth between London and Ireland finding what information she could. Dumbledore also arranged for her to come to Hogwarts for to work with Severus on her potion.

"I don't think he likes me much." Sinead said as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Severus does give that impression. He was most interested in your work. He sent me an owl to tell me the date when your article would be available." Sinead nodded.

"I guess it just surprises me that he is a teacher."

"He is one of the only two Potions masters in England. Severus is good at what he does."

Severus lay awake in his bed at his house. Sinead O`Neil was on his mind. He walked into the meeting thinking it would be a waste of time but the young witch made quiet an impression on both he and Dumbledore. Sinead had somehow found a way to brew a possible cure to lycanthropy. The potions were groundbreaking since nothing new had been discovered about treating lycanthropy in over a century. Sinead's goal was to find a cure since one of her best friends had been affected while in high school. Albus had invited her to Hogwarts in a few days to use the Potions lab since it was July and no students were at school. As much as Severus disliked being at Hogwarts when he didn't need to be he was curious to see how she brewed and see this potion for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Sinead packed a small bag and was putting her notes in her purse as Bill finished his breakfast.

"Better get going or you'll be late." Bill said as Sinead frowned. "Your scared of him aren't you?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"I am not. I did a bit of research and he's very respected in the field of potions. I just wish he was more approachable. Nathaniel was a joy to work with as is Trent."

"At least I don't need to worry about you with him." Sinead shook her head.

"I can do as I want."

"I know that's why you have been writing to that Irish wizard non-stop." Sinead's cheeks flushed. During her visits to Ireland she had been seeing an Irish wizard named Colm. It was nothing serious but it was beginning to bother Bill.

"I'm going. I guess I'll see you at the Order meeting. I'm excited to meet everyone."

"Severus is bringing you then?" Sinead nodded.

"And Dumbledore is going to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I know. I'm not a child, Sinead."

"See you then." Sinead grabbed a handful of floo powder and said "Hogwarts" as the green flames pulled her towards her destination. Usually people were not allowed to floo in unless from the Ministry but Dumbledore had modified the network for the visit. Sinead landed in Dumbledore's office and used a spell to remove the soot from her traveling cloak Dumbledore and Severus were both watching her.

"Good morning, Sinead." Dumbledore said rising from his chair.

"Good morning."

"I'll give you the grand tour of the grounds and introduce you to some of the other staff members. Severus is going to go make sure everything is set in the dungeons." A house elf appeared to take Sinead's things.

Sinead was shown the Hogwarts grounds by Dumbledore. While touring the grounds Sinead met Pomona Sprout the Herbology Professor who was tending her greenhouses. Next she met Argus Filch the caretaker as well as his cat Mrs. Norris. Dumbledore had wanted her to meet Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey but both women were at Diagon Alley picking up supplies.

After the tour Dumbledore showed her to the dungeons were Severus was finishing up another potion. Dumbledore sat back watching Sinead make sure she had everything she needed as Severus watched her from across the room. Severus finished his potion and with a wave of his wand he cleaned his station. Sinead started the enhanced wolfsbane potion as Severus joined Dumbledore to watch the witch work. Severus was impressed at how quickly and efficiently she worked. Dumbledore watched Severus's expression out of the corner of his eye. Sinead worked through the first potion quick enough and while it finished brewing she started the second potion which was much more complicated. When both potions were completed Dumbledore asked her a few questions mostly about why she had worked so hard on the potions and how long she researched everything.

"I really wanted to find a cure after my best friend was attacked in high school. We were with a group of friends and he pushed me and his then girlfriend out of the way and got the full brunt of the attack. Luckily I had my wand and subdued the werewolf while I called for help. Danny was a hockey star but after the attack he couldn't skate anymore. We was my inspiration and was one of the first to volunteer to try the first potion. There was no side effects and it worked, Nathaniel helped a lot before he passed. Danny would have made a good wizard but he's a darn good muggle police officer."

"I will be most interested to hear what the public thinks when your work is published."

"I'm a bit nervous but I have 5 people that the potion has worked for and the elders think after the article my potions will be in high demand."

"You do have talent, Miss O'Neil." Severus said taking Sinead by surprise since the dark haired man had been so quiet.

"Thank you."

"How is your investigation coming along?"

"So far I know the last name of the witch who created the curse, the base of it was a signature curse of her father who was a dark wizard. So far no mention on a way to reverse it but I still have some more texts to go through in Ireland. I've been spending a lot of time there."

"Carmine mentioned that when I checked in with her. Keep me informed of your findings and anything I can do to help I will." The older wizard stood. "I'll give you two some time to talk before dinner starts in an hour in the Great Hall."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The conversation between Severus and Sinead was mostly about the ingredients in the potion. Sinead found Severus to be more approachable and civil when talking about potions. He was quite knowledgable about various ingredients while Sinead still kept with her a book full of herbs and uses when she was working on new potions. The pair talked for the hour and all through dinner. Dumbledore pulled Sinead to the side after dinner to introduce her to Poppy Pomfrey the medi-witch at Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor. Sinead was surprised to see Severus waiting for her while she spoke to the two women who were both interested in her. It came to be several minutes later when Dumbledore stopped the women's questions.

"I think Sinead and Severus are going to continue their potions conversation since that is the reason why she is here. Maybe tomorrow night you three can talk?" The three women agreed and Dumbledore lead Poppy and Minerva away.

"I plan on brewing some potions we keep stocked in the hospital wing if you'd like to join me?"

"Sure." Sinead said with a small smile. She was interested to see how Severus brewed and she liked the other side of him she was starting to see.

The pair worked on a few potions before parting ways. They were going to work on Sinead's potions after breakfast. Sinead lay away thinking about Severus, there was something that was drawing him to her. She didn't know why but she found him attractive even though he was hardly her "type." Sure she was seeing Colm but something was there between her and Severus and she knew he would never make the first move. Sinead made a mental note to write to Maggie and ask her for advice but that could wait till she returned to London. The next morning she woke up early and made her way to the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Minerva were talking but the rest of the table was empty.

"Sinead, good morning." Dumbledore said with a large smile.

"Good morning." She said taking a seat and pouring a cup of coffee.

Severus arrived a few minutes later and the group ate breakfast. Sinead returned to her quarters to retrieve her books and she was going to meet Severus in his personal lab to finish brewing potions needed for the hospital wing. The pair worked in silence most of the morning. Sinead caught herself looking at the dark haired wizard who looked away when their eyes met. She let out a sigh and stretched a bit.

"I think I need a walk and get some air." Sinead said finishing up the headache potion she was working on. Severus nodded as Sinead frowned. "I'll be back in a little while then." She said trying to not sound hurt. When she reached the entrance she walked outside and looked to the sky and started towards the lake.

In the dungeons Severus stood putting his hand to his chest. He felt strange and after a few deep breaths he didn't feel any different. Severus was about to seek out Poppy when Albus came walking through the door.

"Severus sit, breath." The older wizard said quickly. Severus followed the instructions and the pain subsided but it still left a dull ache.

"What just happened?" Albus smiled a bit and began to pace.

"You have fallen in love with her Severus. I was walking along the corridor and looked outside to see Sinead out by the lake and I had the feeling this was going on."

"This is ridiculous." Severus said as he began to stand and the pain resumed.

"This is what she's felling right now. I sent her some information about the family curse and this can be part of it. Witches in her family who fall in love are bonded to their partner." Severus made a motion with his hand for Albus to continue. "Sinead is the 13th witch in her family line and the strongest since the curse. The first witch cursed was named Sara and fell in love with a wizard named William who was already engaged to be married to a wealthy witch named Fiona McCleary. It wasn't his choice but arranged marriages were common and his parents assumed he would marry the witch of their choosing but when he fell in love with Sara he knew that his fiancee's family would ruin Sara's family who were quite poor so the pair left western Ireland but not before Fiona cursed Sara."

"What does this have to do what I am feeling?" Severus asked.

"The curse was that Sara and William would not live a long life together, out of their children only one witch would be born, and for future generations the one witch born would be unlucky in love. Within 5 years William was dead, leaving Sara with three young children. From what Sinead and I have discovered either the witches in her family end up marrying someone they don't love or end up widowed within a few years of marriage. Sinead's grandmother is a good example, she married her husband and within 8 years of arriving in America he died leaving her with 7 children to care for on her own. Sinead's great-aunt died without marring but Sinead found out the man she hoped to marry was killed in the same wizarding war that took her life. What I mentioned before about bonding showing itself to be true. When you are bonded you feel the others emotions and in some cases what they are feeling physically."

"This is too much. I hardly know the woman-"

"Severus, I think you and Sinead have a lot in common. She's different from every other woman you've ever met. Sinead can hold conversations with you, am I correct?" Severus nodded. "You both are experts at Potion making." Severus nodded and was about to open his mouth but Albus continued. "She is also someone who is willing to put her life on hold to help others. As much as you don't see yourself as doing this-"

"Albus she is 26 years old and beautiful. I'm well look at me, I'm no prize." Albus chuckled. "Nice that you find this so amusing. I'm glad someone does." Severus spat.

"I think you should get to know Sinead a little more. If anyone is going to break this curse it's her. I think she's well on her way to doing so."

"What about this? How do I stop-"

"Feeling? Severus, you are adapt at Occlumency, that should be able to help block the feelings but the best option is to let her in." Albus stopped pacing and turned. "I should get back to my office."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

By the time Sinead returned to Severus's private lab he was in better control and was still working.

"The walk was refreshing." Severus ignored the comment and decided to ignore the conversation with Albus as well. Sinead resumed working on a half of the list that Severus had given her. Two hours later Sinead had finished her half of the list and had sent everything to the hospital wing with house elves. Severus was still working as she made sure the area she was working in was clean.

"I guess I'm going to go get ready for dinner." Sinead didn't wait for a reply since every comment or question she asked went unanswered.

Instead of going to her room she went to the owlrey and wrote to Maggie. The owl of course would go to London where the letter was sent through a special floo network and then a second owl would deliver the message from there. When Sinead returned to her room she showered and got ready for dinner quickly. She arrived in the Great Hall and took a seat closer to Poppy and Minerva who were both seated. The older two women right away began asking questions. Albus arrived a few moments later with Severus who looked miserable. Minerva gave Sinead a look and she shrugged.

"Everything ok, Severus?" Minerva asked as he took a seat.

"Everything is fine." Severus said quickly.

"He wasn't feeling too well this afternoon." Albus said as Sinead frowned.

"You could have told me and I would have finished up on my own."

"It was minor, nothing to worry about." Severus gritted giving Albus a dirty look. Sinead noticed this and bit her lip.

After dinner Sinead joined Minerva and Poppy in Minerva's study to chat. Sinead had a few laughs with the older women who enjoyed hearing about America and Sinead's experienced working at St. Mungos. When Sinead returned to her room she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She let out a sigh and decided to go for a quick walk around the castle before attempting to fall asleep. On her walk she walked past Severus's personal lab to see him looking over books. She was going to keep going but she paused at the door.

"Are you sure your feeling ok? If I'd-"

"I said I was fine." He said not looking up from his work.

"Well whatever it was put you in a foul mood. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. We had a nice time yesterday talking and working." Severus looked up at Sinead who had her arms crossed and not looking at all happy.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm not used to anyone checking in on me, besides Albus." He said quickly.

"Well... maybe it's time for a change. I assume I'm going to be here for awhile and I'd like to be friends. It's nice to talk to someone about Potion making. Since Nathaniel died I just work alone. Sure I could have written to Richard Fowler in New Orleans but he is moody and I doubt would answer me unless it benefited him." Sinead said as Severus looked a bit guilty.

"I apologize for my behavior. It is nice to have someone to talk with. Albus will listen to me but he doesn't really understand since he was a Transfiguration Professor."

"Anything I can help you with? I'm not too tired yet." Sinead said as Severus shook his head.

"Just looking over some lessons." He said shuffling papers around.

"Oh ok. Good night then." Sinead said with a half smile.

"Sinead, if you would like I'm going to the Apothecary in Hogsmeade to pick up some supplies if you'd like to go."

"Sure."

"We can go after breakfast."

"Sounds good." She wandered back towards her room feeling a bit better. Still unable to sleep she put on her pajamas and took out the notes about her families curse and began to go over the information she had been given and then the information she had collected trying to put everything in order. Sinead woke up the next morning with her papers all around her on the bed and on the floor. She let out a yawn and went to work putting them back in order. After checking the time she began to get ready for breakfast. Sinead arrived in the Great Hall to see everyone sitting and talking. She took the free seat next to Severus as Albus gave her a small smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"You look like your ready for this bright summer day." He said as Sinead smiled.

"Yes, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day." Sinead's light green sun dress was much lighter and more muggle looking then the clothes the staff members were wearing. "Summers in Boston tend to be sunny and humid so I'm used to wearing clothes like this. Raquel at St. Mungos keeps telling me I need to get used to wearing heavier clothes but I have some time." She said with a small smile.

"It's nice to see someone who does things differently." Albus said as Minerva nodded.

"Sinead, your young and can dress however you like without being self conscious." She said as Sinead grinned.

After breakfast Sinead and Severus walked down to Hogsmeade. Severus picked up the supplies he needed and the pair walked around to the other shops. They returned to Hogwarts shortly before lunch a house elf came to take the supplies to Severus's lab. Sinead worked with Severus for the next two days. She was glad to see him less standoffish. Once the potions were restocked for the hospital wing Sinead showed Severus some of the potions she was creating for a line of skin and body.

"My dad is doing all the work on copy writing the potions just like he did for the wolfsbane potion. He did everything the muggle way and hired a magical lawyer at his firm to handle the international magical copy writes."

"If only some of the students here showed some of your skill I wouldn't have to call them dunderheads." Severus said looking over the book that held all of the potions. Most of them were for women such as shampoos, bath supplies, and a few for men. That night Sinead finished putting her things in her bag and met Severus at the entrance. They were going to Sinead's first Order meeting and she was excited. In her hand was a container filled with sweets, she had spent an hour in the kitchens with the house elves making dessert foods.

"Want me to take something?" Severus asked seeing her struggling with her bag and the container. Sinead handed over the container.

"Thanks." Severus led the way to the disapparition point and held out his arm. Sinead took it and moments later they were on a street looking up at row houses. She watched as the houses began to move revealing a hidden house and Severus led the way inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Sinead sat at the table thinking she should have at least attempted to fix her wet hair before arriving at her second Order meeting which was called at the last minute. The first meeting was mostly the other members getting to know her and Bill seeing what they specialized in and then an update to what was going on with Voldemort. She was almost late after loosing track of time at the muggle gym where she was running on the treadmill. Luckily she managed to make it back to the flat to shower and arrived just a few minutes before the meeting was to start. Bill was giving her a look as she continued to sit quietly.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Fine." She mouthed attempting to keep her attention focused.

Across the table Severus was sitting next to Albus who had just brought up the topic of Harry Potter's move to the Orders headquarters the following night. Alastor Moody was in charge of the move and he had already selected Tonks and Kingsley to join him. Albus suggested Emmeline Vance and Elphias Doge.

"Sinead is a good flier." Bill said as Sinead gave him a look.

"I think Emmeline and Elphias are good additions." Alastor said as he glanced at Sinead. "No offense Ms. O'Neil but I don't know if you can hold your own if the Death Eaters attack."

"I think she will do well." Severus said as Sinead looked a bit shocked.

"So if I am correct we have Tonks, Kingsley, Emmeline, Elphias, and Sinead so far. Might I also suggest Remus, Harry will feel more secure with someone he knows." Albus said as Alastor nodded.

"Fine, we need two more I think Dedalus Diggle and Sturgis Podmore. Many of you wanted to go but Arthur and Molly we should keep you two of out this and Sirius and Severus you obviously can't go."

"Alastor, we will be moving Harry tomorrow night because of the dementor attack that happened this afternoon. Everyone should meet at 4 Privet Drive at the selected time."

After all the details were worked out everyone who was selected were led out by Alastor to make sure they were capable. During the two hour practice session that took place outside of London Alastor threw hexes at the group.

"You are a darn good flier. Your the only one who hasn't been hit once." Tonks said as the group landed. Sinead went to work healing any injuries as Alastor watched the young witch.

"I am surprised with your showing. I thought you'd be more bookish but your doing well O'Neil. Plus if Snape recommended yea then you must be something." Alastor said as Lupin walked over.

"That's a complement coming from him. I picked up a copy of Potions Quarterly and I'm impressed with your work. I can't take the potions since I'm working on getting information from the other werewolves but maybe when this is all over."

"My friend who was bitten is coming sometime this fall. If your interested in seeing the results first hand."

"That would be nice."

Sinead returned to the flat to see Bill staring at the TV.

"I see Snape has taken a liking to you. Everyone seemed surprised that he vouched for you." Bill said as Sinead shook her head.

"We work well together. It's nice having someone to talk to about Potion making." Sinead went into her room and tried to relax but she was running through worse case scenarios in her head. What if the Death Eaters attacked? What if someone was killed? What if they got Harry? When she couldn't sleep she set up a brewing station in the kitchen and began to brew some healing potions just incase.

The next night Sinead and Bill joined Alastor, Tonks, and Kingsley on 4 Privet Drive. Bill was a last minute replacement since Elphias was to ill to fly. Next to arrive was Remus and Emmeline. The group waited another few moments before Sturgis and Dedalus arrived. Alastor opened the door and the group entered the house. Sinead was anxious to meet Harry and Tonks stumbled into the house ready to make introductions.

"Now is not the time. We are to get Potter and go." Alastor gritted. "Get your things." He growled heading back downstairs as Remus,Tonks and Sinead remained.

"Harry this is Sinead. She's from America. This is Tonks she's an Auror." Harry nodded. They finished packing his trunk and hurried downstairs.

"Where are we going? I got a letter saying I was expelled."

"Dumbledore has managed to get you a hearing." Kingsley said quickly.

"Keep ranks even if one of us is killed." Alastor grunted.

"Let's not be overdramatic." Bill muttered.

The group got into formation and took to the sky. The trip to Grimmauld Place was uneventful and when they arrived the group were ushered into a meeting while Molly Weasley sent Harry upstairs. Harry wandered upstairs and found Ron and Hermonie.

"You made it here safe!" Hermonie said pulling Harry into a hug.

"What is this place?"

"Headquarters of the Order." Ron said.

"Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore reformed it once you-know-who came back. You met Sinead and Bill then?"

"Sinead yes. She and Tonks helped me pack."

"She's brilliant. Sinead's developing a cure for lycanthropy." Hermonie said.

"Let's listen in." Fred and George apparated into the room and used their extendable ears to attempt to listen in but Crookshanks ate the ear. As the group moved down the stairs Dumbledore rushed past with Snape not far behind him. An older wizard gave Harry a quick smile before hurrying to catch up to Dumbledore. Sirius stood and walked over to Harry giving him a hug.

"Harry." He said with a smile. "I assumed Alastor didn't give you time to meet everyone. This is Sinead O'Neil and Bill Walters they are from Salem. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, and Nymphadora Tonks are Aurors. You've met Alastor Moody and Dedalus Diggle before."

"Glad to help out." Bill said with a smile.

"Your a great flier. I might have to come out and see a quidditch match." Sinead added.

"I will finish up dinner." Molly said rushing about the kitchen.

"I can help." Sinead said joining the other red haired woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

For the remainder of the summer which was only two weeks Sinead continued to visit Grimmauld Place at the urging of Ginny and Hermonie. Hermonie was very interested in talking about potion making and the cure she was developing where Ginny wanted to talk about America and fashion. Fred and George took a liking to Sinead when she said she played beater when she played pick up quidditch back home. The day before school started Sinead came for dinner bringing with her dessert and a trunk full of clothes.

"I brought brownies and peanut butter cups." Sirius made his way over and attempted to take a brownie but Sinead hit his hand.

"For after dinner. Ginny, these will fit you better then me."

"Oh Sinead, I'm sure she'll love them." Molly said as Ginny led Sinead up to her room and Hermonie joined her.

"I think Sirius likes you." Ginny said as Sinead smirked.

"Just my cooking. My grandmother always said the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Sinead said with a laugh.

"Is it weird living with Bill since he's so much older?" Ginny asked trying on some sweaters.

"It's weird living with him because he's in love with me." Sinead said as Hermonie's eyes widened. "I've known for years. He's been chasing me since I was 17."

"That's pervy." Ginny said as Hermonie nodded. "Are you interested in anyone in the Order then?" Ginny asked as Sinead flushed. "Who? Come on we want to know." Ginny said as Sinead shook her head.

"It's really silly. I hardly think he feels the same-" Sinead was interrupted by Ron.

"Mum said dinner's ready." Ginny gave him a look.

"Who is it then?"

"Never mind."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked as the four of them walked down the stairs.

"Nothing, just girl talk." Ginny said as Sinead nodded.

During dinner Ginny did notice Sirius watching Sinead and wondered if he was the guy. Alastor, Tonks, Sinead, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be going to Kings Cross with them. Sirius insisted on going saying he would go as Snuffles.

"It's not like I've seen Harry to Kings Cross before." Sirius said as Alastor gave him a look.

"There will be Aurors everywhere. We can't be responsible for your safety as well."

"You won't be responsible. I can take care of myself." He said.

At 8am the next morning Alastor, Tonks, and Sinead arrived. Sinead brought donuts with her since she figured the kids would be rushing around.

"Tonks, do you know who Sinead fancies?" Ginny asked as Tonks nearly spilled her coffee all over herself.

"No, I don't. Who do you fancy, Sinead?" She asked with a grin as large as Ginny.

"Now is not really the time is it?"

"Oh come on. Ginny knows I have a thing for Remus. It's not him is it?" Tonks asked as Sinead shook her head. "Oh good. Sirius?"

"What about me?" He asked walking into the room.

"Nothing, just girl talk." Tonks said as Sinead shook her head.

"Oh come on. I've been wondering all night. I bet it is and your not telling." Ginny said with a pout as Sinead again shook her head.

"There isn't many choices. Don't worry Ginny I'll get it out of her and let you know." Tonks said as Sinead smirked. Harry and Ron were the last to be ready but the group was still on time, Alastor was barking orders to make sure of it. Ginny had on a dress that Sinead had given her.

"I knew you would look good in that dress. My mother bought me the dress and it wasn't quite my style."

"Who you trying to impress Ginny?" Tonks asked.

"Harry." Sinead said softly as Ginny frowned.

"See you know who both of us like and-"

"Will you girls stop and get moving." Alastor said as Sinead took one end of Ginny's trunk and Tonks took the other. Fred and George were right behind them.

"If it's not Sirius or Remus there are only a few other choices. Kingsley?" Sinead frowned.

"What about Kingsley?" Fred said as Sinead chuckled.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" Ginny said with her arms across her chest.

"Nope, only one person knows and she's across the Atlantic."

"Georgie and I are both single." Fred said as Sinead smirked looking at Tonks face.

"Sorry boys, your a bit too young for us." Sinead said as Tonks nodded.

A few minutes later Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Alastor, and Snuffles exited the house. They piled into the waiting cars and were driven to Kings Cross. Sirius changed back into his human form for a few moments in a side room, Alastor and Tonks stood guard while Sinead went with the others to the barricade to get on to platform 9 3/4. Sinead who was a little nervous about going threw was pulled through by Ginny who gave her a smile.

"I think I know." She said as Sinead bit her lip.

"Who?" Sinead asked as Ginny took a few steps to the side and whispered.

"Professor Snape." Sinead's eyes gave it away.

"How-"

"I just figured since you weren't giving it up easy it had to be him. Why him though? He's not too nice." Sinead shrugged. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Maybe we could keep in touch. It's nice to have someone older to talk to for advice, like a big sister." Ginny said quickly as Sinead nodded and smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Good."

Once school began Order meetings were infrequent. Sinead continued to work on the curse but she didn't really come up with anything new.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

In October Sinead returned from St. Mungos to find Albus sitting on the couch with Severus.

"Sinead, sorry to appear here so suddenly. Bill was here when we arrived but he had to return to work. Since Dolores Umbridge is in the school monitoring who comes and goes I can not have you enter Hogwarts without her knowing. I am planning on getting her out of the school for several hours tomorrow. When she is gone I want you two to continue to work together. I will send an owl when she is gone. I should be going I need to make another stop before returning to Hogwarts." Albus walked out the door Sinead looked to the man sitting next to her.

"Albus spoke to me in private before coming to see you. He thought it time you hear my story." Severus raised his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Sinead gasped, she had never seen it in person. "I was a Death Eater during the first war. I assume you know the story of the Potters?" Sinead nodded taking a seat knowing this would be a detailed story. "I grew up with Lily Evans, Harry's mother. We met before coming to Hogwarts and we were friends. I loved her but I was foolish and was drawn into the dark arts. She married James Potter after graduating and I joined Voldemort. There was a prophecy that I overheard and I begged the Dark Lord not to kill her and then I went to Albus. He said they would be protected but the Dark Lord found them anyway." Severus was pacing and took a few moments before he continued. Sinead felt for the man standing before her explaining a part of him that most people wouldn't understand. "Albus asked me to become a spy and he would keep Lily and her family safe. I passed information to him about the Dark Lord. Now that he is back I am doing the same. I have convinced the Dark Lord that I am a humble servant and thought him dead like all of the other Death Eaters." Sinead gave a half smile.

"I will do everything I can to help." Severus and Sinead's conversation became quiet shortly after. After spending a few moments in uncomfortable silence Severus finally spoke.

"I should be getting back to the castle." Sinead nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Good night." Severus left the flat and Sinead sat staring at the spot he stood. He was hardly her type but something was drawing her to him, she felt his heartbreak at the mention of Lily's name and she felt the pain in his voice. The fact that he was risking his life everyday for the cause was heroic but she knew that was not something he would say about himself.

Severus apparated to Hogsmeade and walked back towards Hogwarts after his conversation with Sinead. He could see why Bill was so taken with her. He was ashamed to admit it but he was as impressed with her as Albus was. Since the encounter over the summer Severus had learned to shield himself when Sinead was around. He was curious to know if she felt the bond the same way he did but the only person he could ask would be Albus and he didn't want another lecture from the Headmaster. Books had aided him in some knowledge but the subject was not often written about and the topic of bonding was only briefly mentioned. Severus was going to mention the topic when Sinead arrived the next day and see how she reacted.

The next day as planned Dumbledore found a way to have Umbridge return to London but the woman returned before an owl was even sent to London. Albus walked to the dungeons to see Severus setting up ingredients to potions he needed to brew and was hoping Sinead would be there to assist him.

"Severus, it seems that things did not work out as planned with Dolores. Would you like me to let Ms. O'Neil or would you like to see her yourself?" Severus frowned. "I take that as I will inform her. I know things-"

"Albus, I have a list of potions to make for the hospital wing." The older wizard frowned.

"I'll speak to Sinead then."

Sinead was in her bedroom looking at two outfits that she had laid out on the bed. Neither of them she would wear when she normally brewed but she wanted to impress Severus. She settled on the black top and skirt then dressed quickly. Sinead was just finishing packing her books when she heard someone floo into the flat. She walked into the living room to see Albus dusting himself off.

"Sinead, I'm sorry. Things did not work out as planned. Dolores went to the Ministry but unfortunately nothing kept her there longer then a few moments." Sinead's face fell. "You will see him at the next Order meeting."

"Albus, Thanksgiving is coming up and I know it's an American holiday but I'm thinking of inviting everyone in the Order over for dinner." Albus smiled.

"That is a nice idea. From what I know Thanksgiving is on a Thursday."

"Yes, my friend Danny is coming in from Boston. He's arriving on Wednesday so I'm thinking of dinner on Friday. It's not on the exact holiday but it's close enough."

"The next meeting will be held on Wednesday night so you can let everyone know then." Albus returned to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts. Sinead wandered back to her room and pulled off the clothes she had dressed in.

On Wednesday Sinead walked to Grimmauld Place with a large tote bag. She had made cookies and wrote out invitations to the Thanksgiving dinner. Bill had helped her practice using spells to enlarge the flat and make the table longer. Sinead was one of the first to arrive and handed Sirius his invitation.

"I know you can't leave the house as yourself but maybe you can come over as Snuffles and change back into yourself at my flat." Sirius pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"This is something to be happy about. I haven't left this place since bringing Harry to Kings Cross."

Molly arrived next with Tonks not long after. Molly was thrilled with the invitation and listed off items she would bring. Tonks also accepted the invitation. Sinead put everything down on the list as Molly looked over the food Sinead was going to make.

"Dear, I can come over early to help. That is if you need me too."

"Molly, thanks for the offer but I think I have everything planned out really well. I'm used to cooking for my extended family so I'll bake the desserts the day before and do some prepping on Thursday."

"Ok, if you need any more help just send me an owl."

Kingsley and Hestia both turned down the invite saying they had plans. Remus accepted when he heard Sinead's friend who was as a werewolf would be there. Alastor declined because of Order business. Emmeline declined due to her job as watching the muggle Prime Minister. Elphias and Dedalus also declined but Sinead was happy with the group that would be going. Everyone was asking about the holiday when Severus and Albus arrived. Sinead handed both men their invitations.

"I think the holiday is about a muggle named Pilgrim." Elphias said as Sinead shook her head.

"Ok, this is a really brief explanation of Thanksgiving. A group of people called Pilgrims landed in Plymouth and eventually the Native Americans came to help them and they shared a big meal. Plymouth is in Massachusetts not far from where I grew up so it's a big deal back home. It's mainly a holiday to celebrate being thankful for what you have with your family."

"Oh it sounds like such a nice time. We're so thrilled to be invited." Molly said with a grin.

"Plus Sinead is a great cook." Sirius added.

"Sinead, I won't be able to make it there for dinner but I should be around sometime around dessert." Albus said as Sinead wrote him down on the list. "Severus?" Albus asked with a small smile.

"I-umm... sure." He said quickly as a few people at the table tried to hide their surprise.

"Great." Sinead gave him a smile as she placed her note in her bag.

The meeting was brief since not much was going on. Sirius of course began to argue with Albus that the Order should be doing more but Kingsley pointed out that Fudge was being unreasonable and nothing could be done until the Ministry accepted that Voldemort was indeed back. The meeting ended and Sinead stood up stretching.

"See you next week! I'll bring some desert." Tonks said hurrying out the door.

"See you next Friday, dear. Do let me know if I can do anything else!" Molly said as Arthur gave her a wave. Several of the members wandered out and Sinead started towards the door

"Sinead, I'll see you later. I need to go in and finish up some book keeping." Bill said as Sinead nodded.

"Walking home?" Sinead almost jumped she thought she was alone but Severus stood next to her.

"I think so. It's a nice night for a walk."

"Mind if I join you? I could use some fresh air before going back to Hogwarts." Sinead nodded. They didn't talk on the short walk to the flat and when they reached her building Severus turned to her. "See you next Friday."

"Yes, see you then. Goodnight." Sinead managed before Severus turned the corner. She walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. Right away she went to work on the list. Molly was bringing several desserts and Tonks was going to bring something so Sinead just needed to focus on the meal itself. Within minutes she came up with a good enough list and went to look at how many place settings she had. Luckily she had brought her grandparents china which had a setting for twelve.

The days ticked by and Danny arrived from Boston. Sinead had planned to brew from home that week so she could spend all of her time with her friend. She had brewed all the needed potions over the weekend and just had to drop them by on Tuesday. Danny helped pick out various types of alcohol and declared that he would be the "bartender" for the night. Bill and Danny didn't get along so the older man spent most of his free time in his room since Danny was sleeping on an inflatable bed in the enlarged closet. Sinead had packed up all the jackets and boxes and shrunk them and hid them in her own oversized closet.

"So is there a man I should be getting ready to question?" Danny asked on Thursday as Sinead began to prep for the meal the next day. Bill who was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet spoke up.

"I know at least two men like her. One of them is wanted for murders that he didn't commit and the other is a Potions specialist like Sinead." Sinead glared at Bill.

"You don't know what your talking about. Bill is just being jealous as usual."

"So you don't like anyone?" Danny asked knowing that she most likely did like someone.

"No, anyway there is someone who would like to talk to you. He's a werewolf as well, his name is Remus Lupin."

"Oh good someone to talk to."

"He can't take the potion now because of work but he wants to someday."

"Interesting, does everyone know I'm going to be here?" Sinead had mentioned it to Remus.

"Remus knows, I was so busy I didn't get to mention it to everyone else but it'll be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Sinead woke up early on Friday and insisted that Danny join her at the gym. She was a bit nervous and hoped that running a few miles on the treadmill would calm her down. After running nearly 10 miles Sinead's nerves were better and they stopped to get some coffee. Danny showered and then relaxed watching TV. Sinead put the turkey in the oven and began on the sides. The day before she made a few simple deserts as well as homemade bread. By 5 everything was done and Danny was experimenting with drinks. The table was already enlarged and Danny had help set it. At 6 Sinead heard a bark and opened the door to see Snuffles and Remus.

"Come on in." Danny's eyed widened as Snuffles became a man. "Sirius and Remus, this is my friend Danny."

"Nice to meet you. We picked up some wine on the way." Remus said handing over two bottles.

"Great." Danny and Remus went right into werewolf conversation and Sirius jumped in telling stories about how he turned into a dog to help Remus during his transformation. Tonks arrived next carrying a pie.

"Don't tell anyone, mom made it for me." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Tonks, this is my friend Danny."

"Hi." She said as Danny started handing out drinks. Bill arrived from work at the same time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flooed in.

"I doubt the greasy git will show up." Sirius said when Molly mentioned that the only person who wasn't there was Severus. Arthur was looking around the flat which had a lot of muggle supplies. Danny turned on the TV and began to explain what cable was. The group fell silent when there was a knock on the door. Sinead was in the kitchen checking on dinner so Bill opened the door.

"Hello Severus." He said opening the door wider.

"Nice to see you, Severus." Molly said as Severus scanned the crowd. Sinead emerged and smiled.

"Hi Severus, this is my friend Danny."

"So you must be the Potions person? Sinead mentioned talking about the wolfsbane potion with someone."

"Yes." Severus felt a bit out of place in the gathering and Sinead sensed it.

"Dinner is ready if everyone wants to sit down." With a wave of her wand all of the food from the kitchen appeared on the table.

"Did anyone start their holiday shopping? Sinead helped me do most of mine yesterday. I'm horrible at picking out gifts." Danny said.

"I'm just about done as well. Better to get everything done before the rush." Molly said.

"Sinead, are you going home for Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm actually going to stay here. If I go home my mum will have a fit and try to get me to stay. I haven't officially told her yet but my dad knows I'm staying. Bill, your going home right?"

"Yes, my son would never forgive me." He said with a frown.

"Oh you have a son? How old?" Arthur asked.

"Jim will be turning 21 this spring."

"Are you married?" Molly asked as Sinead bit her lip.

"No, divorced. I married young at 19 and joined the army. By the time I was 25 I was finished in the army and divorced. My wife remarried and has two daughters."

"Oh, sorry to hear." Molly said as Tonks glanced at Remus.

"We were a terrible match, still can't get along."

"One of the papers interviewed me when someone leaked I was your patient." Danny said trying to change the topic, Sinead frowned.

"Hmm... wonder who would have done that." She muttered.

"It was your ex, he was quoted in the paper as well. Maggie didn't want to tell you since she knew you'd get mad." Danny said as Sinead shook her head.

"I figured more papers would be waiting in line to interview you. An improvement to the wolfsbane potion is groundbreaking." Severus said.

"The Daily Prophet wanted an interview with the dreadful woman Rita Skeeter. When I asked for a new interviewer they said no. I did do a few interviews over the phone with newspapers and magazines in America. My new line of products is finally copy-written I sent the first few shipments to Salem a few weeks ago." Tonks and Molly fired off questions.

"Sinead, you a making quiet a name for yourself. It's nice to see that someone new has finally made a mark on potion making." Severus said in between questions.

Sinead assured Tonks and Molly that once she began selling her products in London they would be the first to know, she gave them each a bottle of shampoo and both women promised to try it. After dinner everyone returned to the living room. Molly and Tonks remained to help clear the table.

"Such a lovely meal. Thanks again for having us." Molly said waving her wand as the dishes began to be cleaned on their own.

"Yes, it's been a good night." Tonks said with a smile. She had been seated next to Remus. The women returned to the living room to see Albus had joined the group. Danny was proudly showing off the bite mark on his knee and shoulder.

"How did it happen?" Albus asked.

"It was my fault. I was the one that suggested we go see this haunted house." Sinead said as Danny shook his head.

"How could it be your fault? You didn't know this could happen. I was just glad it was only three of us there and I pushed the girls out of the way. Sinead stunned the werewolf and used a spell to call for help. My girlfriend at the time passed out when she saw me get bit for the second time. If it wasn't for Sinead's quick thinking we all would have been dead." Danny said as Sinead glanced at her hands.

"That was brave of you. What happened to the werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Arrested and charged. It turns out the man, Justin Farley, had attacked another person during the previous full moon. He has been sitting in prison since then. Several murders that the police though were wold animal attacks in New Hampshire and Maine were also linked to him." By the time desert was severed it was late.

"Tonks, this pie is delicious." Sinead said giving her a wink.

"Oh you think?" She said nervously.

"I agree it's delicious." Remus said as Sirius agreed.

Once desert was finished Albus had to return to Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur made sure that Sinead didn't need any help before they flooed back to the Burrow. Sirius turned back into Snuffles and Remus and Tonks were going to walk back to Grimmauld Place with him.

"I should be going as well." Severus said as Sinead gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me. It was nice to meet you Danny. Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The days became weeks and soon it was nearly Christmas. Sinead's parents wanted to come to London but she was sent an invitation to go to Hogwarts for the holidays. She was happy with the invitation and used it as a reason why she her parents should stay in Boston. It was a week before the Christmas when a healer named,Tina, flooed into the apartment.

"We need you now. A man has been attacked by a snake." Sinead who was dressed in pajamas since it was late used a spell to change into appropriate clothes and followed Tina. Tina worked mostly nights but Sinead had met her a few times.

"What kind of snake?" Sinead said following the healer.

"Not sure, he just came in and we have no idea."

"Can he speak?" Tina shook her head.

"I'll get to work on some basic anti-venoms but without knowing the breed it won't do much help. Any witnesses?" Tina shrugged and Sinead hurried down to her working station. She brewed two different potions within the hour and rushed up to the room where the healers were working. The man had red hair and she heard the name Weasley.

"Is that Arthur Weasley?" Sinead asked a healer who was filling out a chart.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, let me see him." Sinead moved to the front of the team and looked at the wounds. "It looks to be from some sort of hybrid. These will not do much. This one might actually do more harm then good." Sinead said as one potion disappeared from her hand. She applied the other potion as Arthur finally fell asleep.

Molly arrived a short time later and pulled Sinead into a hug. Albus arrived an hour later with some details. He told her privately that Harry had seen the snake attack Arthur in a dream and alerted someone that is how Arthur was found at the Ministry. The next day Molly came in with a picture that Harry had drawn of the snake. Sinead did her best to brew a potion and after several tries she finally found one with helped and the wounds began to heal. Sinead wrote down the potion and kept in on her desk incase someone else was attacked. Molly who was thrilled to see her husband doing well invited her for dinner at Grimmauld Place.

"Albus will approve. You can go to Hogwarts later on."

"Yes, I must insist. I wish to talk some more about muggles in America." Arthur said with a smile.

"Sure, I can do that. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"No need, I'll take care of everything. You saved Arthur and we are so grateful. Plus you had everyone over your place for dinner. Just bring yourself."

Sinead baked brownies anyway and went to Grimmauld Place on Christmas morning. Arthur had been released early that morning. After spending the day with the Weasleys, Sirius, Harry, and Remus Sinead returned to her flat even though Molly insist she spend the night. She had a nice time and laughed with Fred and George but she did want to go to Hogwarts. Sinead packed some of her things and apparated to Hogsmeade. She walked onto the grounds and made her way into the castle. Minerva McGonagall greeted her.

"Nice to see you again, Sinead. Merry Christmas. Albus said we should be expecting you. The elves set up the spare faculty bedroom for you so let me bring you there to drop off your things and I'll take you to Albus's office."

"Merry Christmas and thank you."

"I hear you saved Arthur's life. Everyone has been talking about it."

"Just doing what I could." After putting her bag down and leaving her cloak Sinead followed Minerva to Dumbledore's office. When they walked in Severus was sitting looking bored.

"Ms. O'Neil, Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"How is Arthur doing?"

"Well, he's on the mend."

"St. Mungo's seems to be impressed with your skill. I hear you are only working there one day a week." Sinead nodded.

"I was working there three days a week, two brewing and one healing but my potion business has become quiet a success."

"I am hoping that you and Severus can work together over the next few days. Also if you'd like to spend some time in the hospital wing I'm sure Poppy will appreciate any help."

"Sure."

"Would you like anything?"

"No thank you. Molly tried to overfeed me." She said with a small smile.

"Why don't you and Severus set up your schedule. It is late."

"Good night." She said walking down the hall with Severus. "Did you have a nice Christmas?" Sinead asked.

"It was ok, not one of my favorite holidays. When would you like to brew?"

"Want to start after breakfast?" Sinead asked as he nodded. "Good night then." Sinead stood in the hallway alone with her heart thudding. Since the summer she couldn't stop her heart from doing that every time she was around the man.

Over the following days she brewed most of the day with Severus and then would spend an hour or two helping out in the hospital wing after dinner. Sinead was planning to return to London before Dolores Umbridge and the students returned in time for the New Year but she was summoned to the hospital wing. Sinead rushed into see several students burnt from using Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Poppy was working on the most severe student so Sinead went to the next. The two women spent the next two hours treating the burns. Two of the students were healed quickly and were allowed to go to the welcome back feast. Sinead had finished up and was about to go pick up her things when a house elf appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore has invited Ms. O'Neil to stay the night and to join everyone in the Great Hall for dinner." Sinead nodded and used a spell to change into a dress. When Sinead arrived at the Great Hall she spotted Harry, Hermonie, and the Weasley's and made her way over.

"You two will be in all sorts of trouble with Professor McGonagall. I've sent the afternoon with Madam Pomfrey treating burns from on of your products."

"No way." Said Fred.

"Six Gryffindor boys came in with burns. Two of them were free to go but four are still in the hospital wing."

"Must not have followed the directions." Fred said as George gave Sinead a goofy grin.

"How was the rest of your holiday?" Sinead asked Ginny, Hermonie, Ron, and Harry.

"Great." Ginny said as Harry nodded.

"What did you do to get Snape angry? He's glaring at you more then usual." Ron asked.

"Oh I have to take remedial potions lessons." Harry muttered.

"He's a git." Ron muttered.

"Professor Snape isn't so bad once you get to know him." Sinead said as Ginny gave her a smirk.

"Maybe he's just nice to you. Cause he's horrible to all of us. Harry gets it the worst." Ron said.

"That's because he hated my dad and he hates Sirius."

"Excuse me. Will you be joining us for dinner or staying with the students?" Sinead bit her lip as she turned to face Severus.

"Just checking in on how Arthur's doing. I'll be right there." Severus walked away as Ron shook his head. "Your dad still doing well?"

"Yes, loads better." Ginny said as Sinead turned and walked towards the staff table. There was a seat between Minerva and Severus.

"You shouldn't be talking to Potter." Severus said as Sinead sat. Sinead gave him a look and turned to Minerva to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Severus walked down the hall with Sinead who was being quiet which was quite unlike her.

"I shouldn't have scolded you about Potter. Your not a student-" Sinead stopped suddenly and turned to face Severus.

"I accept your apology." She whispered putting a hand on his cheek and then quickly walked away her cheeks burning since she was seconds away from kissing the man.

"Sinead, I-" For once Severus Snape was without words. His heart was about to beat out of his chest, if he was correct the red headed witch was about to kiss him but she practically ran away. Snape was pulled out of his thoughts by a group of giggling Hufflepuffs. He gave them a cold stare then deducted 40 points and stalked off in the direction of the dungeons.

Sinead was supposed to go back to London that night but instead decided to stay and help Poppy in the hospital wing. After putting on a more comfortable pair of grey pants and a long sleeved sweater Sinead walked into the hospital wing. Poppy looked tired and Sinead gave her a smile.

"I can take over." She said as Poppy paused for a moment. "Get something to eat and some rest. Trust me I can handle this." Poppy finally nodded going over what had happened since Sinead went to dinner. The younger witch checked the four students who were still being treated as the older witch made her way out of the hospital wing. A few moments later Sinead looked up to see Fred and George being led in by Professor McGonagall who was giving the twins a lecture about safety.

"Miss O'Neil, what a surprise."

"I decided to stay here for the night. I don't have it in me to get back to London in one piece." Fred gave George a goofy smirk.

"How are the patients? No lasting damage I hope." Professor McGonagall said her arms crossed.

"Everyone involved is doing fine."

"Professor, we tested everything ourselves. Clearly these lads were not using the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products the correct way." Fred said as George nodded.

"If you two used your brains for your school work instead of your products you would be top of your class. I shall write to your parents and let them know what has happened. You will both be serving a detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow missing the New Years party." Fred groaned. "No complaints. Someone could have been seriously injured. No doubt if Miss O'Neil and Madam Pomfrey were not so skilled these boys would have lasting damage. I will also be letting the Headmaster know what you two have been up to." The boys were excused as Professor McGonagall looked at Sinead. "Are you sure your up to being here? I can send by Poppy's apprentices that just returned."

"I am ok, thanks for the offer." Sinead said forcing a smile.

"Good night then." Minerva McGonagall walked briskly out of the hospital wing as Sinead said down in a chair looking in the four sleeping patients. It was well past midnight when Sinead woke up to footsteps and her eyes widened as she saw a black billowing cloak coming her way. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned back towards the desk pretending to be reading something.

"Is Poppy not here?" Sinead shook her head.

"I told her I'd watch the students." Sinead said not looking up from the table.

"Let her know I completed the potions she requested. I'll leave them over on her desk." Sinead nodded and she heard his footsteps leaving the hospital wing.

An hour later the student with the most severe burns woke up and needed another draught of pain relieving potion but his wounds where healing nicely. The second student looked to be healed with only a small bit on pinkness on his arm. The other two student where completely healed. Poppy returned at close to 4am sending Sinead back to her room. When Sinead reached her room she fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was New Years Eve and she didn't want to be in the castle and embarrass herself in front of Severus but she didn't want to return to London and be alone. Sinead drifted off to sleep around 6am and stayed in bed till well past noon when an elf appeared with a tray of food.

"Miss O'Neil, I have brought you some lunch." He said softly.

"Thank you." The elf bowed and disappeared. Sinead forced herself to eat a bit of lunch and then went to shower and dress. She began to pack her things when another elf appeared.

"The headmaster would like to see you." Sinead was led to Dumbledore's office and took a seat as the older wizard came into the room.

"Miss O'Neil, you decided to stay? Poppy told me that you gave her the night off." Sinead nodded.

"I am packed and ready to go back to London."

"London? You must stay for the New Years celebration." Sinead paused for a moment.

"I don't think-"

"It will be a grand time. Everyone will be glad to have you. After the feast in the hall the students celebrate in their common rooms. The staff have their own celebration." Sinead slowly nodded. "Great. Dinner starts at 8:30."

"Thank you." Sinead said standing up.

"Miss O'Neil, you need to be patient with Severus." Dumbledore said softly. Sinead was about to speak when he continued, "He is a different man when you are around. Don't let the incident with him at dinner let you think differently. Severus has grown to care about you since you two have been working together."

"He doesn't seem like it." Sinead whispered.

"Give him time, my dear. Severus isn't used to having someone feel for him." Sinead was walking towards the library when she spotted Ginny Weasley.

"Sinead, your still here?" She asked.

"I am."

"Are you Snape's girlfriend? That's what everyone is saying." Said a brown haired boy at Ginny's side. Sinead's face was shocked.

"Go." Ginny gritted at the boy who hurried off. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. American men are worse." Sinead said with a small smile.

"So you'll be here for New Years?"

"I will. I think that I'll be heading home sometime tomorrow." Ron, Harry, and Hermione came out of the library carrying their bags. "Sinead's staying for the feast tonight." Ginny said as the others offered their hellos.

"I promised a chat on fashion. Why don't we do that? Hermione, care to join us?" Sinead asked with a smile.

"Umm..."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Ginny said as Hermione nodded.

"I'll take your bag back to the common room." Harry said as Hermione handed over a heavy bag.

Sinead found an empty classroom and began using spells to change her clothes into various outfits. Ginny was having a good time but Hermione looked a bit board.

"I wish I could visit America." Ginny said dreamily.

"Salem and New Orleans might be interesting to visit."

"Well... if I end up back home you two are welcome to visit anytime."

"Really? Oh that would be so much fun." Ginny said as Hermione forced a smile. "What are you wearing tonight?" Ginny asked. The girls had been sitting around for over two hours.

"Don't know yet. It's nice to have just a girls chat."

"Ahem..." The girls looked to see Dolores Umbridge in the doorway looking at Sinead's outfit which she quickly turned back to her "normal" clothes.

"We were just leaving." Hermione said ushering Ginny out of the room.

"Miss O'Neil, might I have a few words?"

"About what?"

"What was going on?"

"Just girl talk."

"Hmm... your a young lady of 26, not much older then a student. I must ask you what your relationship is with Professor Snape." Sinead frowned.

"How is that your business?"

"He is several years your senior, by 10 years or so, and Hogwarts staff are not allowed-"

"I am not staff here." Sinead said her arms crossed glaring at the plump woman in front of her.

"But he is."

"He is what?" Came a cool voice.

"Just the person I was talking about."

"Miss O'Neil, the feast starts in an hour. Albus wanted me to remind you." Severus didn't wait for a reply and walked off in the direction of the dungeons.

"I will find out." Umbridge said as Sinead walked out of the classroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Sinead tried to keep up with Severus to at least warn him what Umbridge was asking but she lost track of him. She made her way back to her room and began to get ready for dinner. Sinead fixed her hair and then settled on a simple black dress for dinner and began to look through her things to wear to the staff party. She noticed an emerald dress that was strapless and with it a black shrug. Sinead half smiled and knowing that her best friend would tell her to wear it she laid it on her bed planning to return to her room to change. She arrived in the Great Hall well before dinner started. Minerva completed her dress. Sinead had taken her seat when Severus came into view stopping to glare at a few students before making his way to the head table. When he took his seat next to Sinead she took the opportunity to tell him what Umbridge had been asking. Severus gave no reply but only a nod of his head. Dinner went by quickly with the other Professors at the table keeping Sinead involved in their conversations.

"Sinead, you will be joining us in the staff lounge in an hour, correct?" Minerva said with a small smile.

"I'll be there." She nodded and smiled.

"Good."

Sinead made her way back to her rooms and sat on the bed looking at the outfit. She was thinking twice about the choice and then she thought of Maggie. Maggie would have told her she should have kissed him, she should make that first move. With a smile on her face Maggie changed into the green dress and fixed her hair so that it fell to her shoulders with light waves. It was past the start of the party when the door to the staff lounge opened and Sinead walked in. All conversations stopped and everyone turned to look. Everyone was present but Umbridge. Severus who had been talking to Albus stood staring the longest. Sinead made her way around the room talking to everyone but Severus whom she felt watching her every move. While Minerva talked about the Weasley twins Sinead turned her face to catch Severus's gaze and bit her lip then turned back to the other women.

"Let's have some dancing." Albus said with a wave of his wand as some instruments in the corner began to play. "Miss O'Neil?" He said extending his hand. "Give an old man a dance?"

"I would love to." She said with a grin as she noticed Severus scowling even more then usual as he moved into the corner.

Albus led the dance and Sinead kept up even thought she had no idea what she was doing. Sinead noticed Albus trying to get Severus's attention but the dark haired man was ignoring the Headmaster. Sinead was surprised when she noticed Minerva dancing the next song as well as several other staff members. Albus danced one more and then Sinead danced Hagrid who was now feeling more comfortable around Sinead. Sinead was about to go get a drink when Severus was at her side.

"Care to dance?" He asked and Sinead knew it was because of Albus not that he really wanted to dance. Sinead forced herself to nod and let Severus lead her around the dance floor. While Albus and Hagrid talked to her while dancing but Severus didn't say anything and Sinead felt like she was stumbling over the steps. When the song ended Severus returned to his spot in the corner and Sinead went to get a drink letting out a sigh. She had another conversation with Minerva about magical regulations in the United States and how things were more lax.

Soon enough it was nearing midnight and Sinead glanced around to see Severus trying to make his way to the door but Albus was trying to stall him. Sinead saw her plan falling to pieces and was seriously considering going back to her room before she embarrassed herself anymore. Sinead saw the clock was about to strike midnight and Severus had just slipped out the door. Dumbledore motioned for Sinead to follow and she took a deep breath and went out the door after him. Severus was walking slowly down the hall and Sinead increased her speed to catch up to him. He heard her footsteps and stopped to turn and face her.

"Yes, Miss O'Neil."

"I'm sorry." Sinead asked quietly. Severus looked at her confused and Sinead began to play with her fingers.

"I should be going to check up on the students." Severus was about to turn when Sinead heard the clocks begin to chime, it was midnight.

"Severus." He stopped and looked at the woman in front of him and Sinead took a step forward and pressed her lips to him. Severus wasn't expecting the kiss, he assumed she was going to say Happy New Year. When Sinead didn't move back Severus's hands found their way to her waist and the kiss deepened. A few moments later Sinead backed up bitting her lip.

"I should have done that yesterday. That's what I was sorry about." She said her cheeks flushed. Sinead and Severus could hear the party beginning to disband and she grabbed his hand pulling him down the hallway. When they reached a classroom Sinead pulled him inside and closed the door. Severus was looking at his shoes not knowing what he should or shouldn't do. "Severus, I-"

"Sinead, I thought-" They both paused since they were talking at once. Sinead let out a small laugh and motioned for Severus to talk. "I thought you weren't interested..." Severus trailed off feeling his face flush.

"Hmm... I thought I was being obvious about my interest in you." Sinead said with a small smile.

"Since the first time we were here at Hogwarts I felt there was something between us." She said sitting on the edge of a desk.

"I don't understand. You so beautiful and I'm so-"

"Handsome."

"Not the word I'd use." Severus muttered. It was true since Sinead walked into his life 5 months before he had changed. He put more effort into making his hair less greasy looking and he tried not to be so moody in her presence.

"Severus, I know there is more to you then you let on. Your an amazing Potions Master and I've learned so much from you. You were patient with me while I was learning defensive spells."

"There was no need to be patient you were a quick learner." He said putting his hands behind his back since they were beginning to shake. Severus was arms length away and Sinead stood and put her arms around him resting her head against his chest. Severus was unsure on what to do but he decided to copy her motion and Sinead let out a sigh.

"I want to get to know you Severus. I doubt I'll be able to come back with this horrible woman in the building. Maybe I can meet you in Hogsmead or if you can come to London?" Severus nodded.

"Whichever you think best." He said softly. Sinead took a step back and rested her hands on Severus's cheeks like she did the night before and leaned in for another kiss. A few moments later she put her hand on his chest.

"Your heart is doing the same thing." She whispered.

"Sinead, I-I have been doing some research and I think we are-"

"Bonded, I came across the term when looking over material on my families curse. It's so rare."

"When you were here over the summer I could feel what you were feeling."

"The day I went for the walk?" He nodded.

"I knew it, I thought it was just me but that explains everything." Sinead was silent for a moment before taking his hands. "I think I'm in love with you, Severus."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Severus rested his head in his hands, he was in his office and had about 20 minutes before his next class was to arrive. It had been 2 months since Sinead had returned to Boston just 2 short days after she had kissed him on New Years Eve. They didn't even get to spend anytime time together before she left. If her great uncle was in such bad shape he must surely be dead already. What if she had changed her mind about everything? He hadn't heard from her in weeks and now felt that she must not feel as strongly as she had said on New Years. Severus was pulled from his thoughts by Albus walking into his office with a large smile on his face and a letter in his hand.

"Severus, you will be happy to hear Sinead will be rejoining us next week. Here is a note for you that was attached to mine." Severus took the note and placed it on his table not wanting to read it in front of Albus. "Are you not curious to what it says?"

"No doubt she changed her mind about me." Severus mumbled.

"You should not think that way Severus. Both of you deserve happiness." Albus perched on the edge of a seat as Severus reluctantly opened the letter.

_Dear Severus, I want to apologize for my lack of communication while I take care of things back home. Last time I wrote my uncle was making progress. He came home from the hospital to show me his basement which was filled with my great grandmother's books. He explained what he knew and this has held the majority of my time. He returned to the hospital after another fall and passed away. Frank left me his house in his will so I had to see to that before I came home. His loss has been hard because he was like a second grandfather to me since he had no children of his own. I know you most likely have been thinking the worse but my feelings have not changed. I am still in love with you and I want to make every effort for us to be together. I will be returning to London next week after I take my godson on a promised trip to Disney World. See you in a week. Love, Sinead._

Severus put down the letter as Albus stood.

"Things are as they should?" Albus asked. Severus nodded. "I can give you the night off from patrols and the following weekend free so you may see Sinead."

"Thank you, Albus." Severus said watching the elderly wizard leave the office.

That week seemed to creep by slowly. Severus had been in an extra fowl mood since New Years but those days following the letter he he was extra moody and the students were loosing points left and right. Sinead stood in her apartment looking at Bill who was glaring at her.

"Nice to let me know that your coming back." He gritted.

"I sent an owl."

"A week ago." Sinead shrugged and went to out her things away.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley." Sinead grabbed some floo powder and was gone a moment later. She went straight to sent an owl to Severus and Albus then went to purchase an owl of her own. She bought a few items at the apothecary and then flooed home. Bill was gone so Sinead put her things away and checked on what food she would need to buy at the store. When Sinead arrived home the owl sent to Dumbledore had just arrived. It was a short note telling her he would check in with her sometime the next week. Sinead started on dinner as an the second owl arrived. Sinead took the message as the owl took off.

_Sinead, I'm glad to hear your back in London. I have the night off patrolling if you would like to meet for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. I can be there at 7, send an owl back if you can't make it._

_Severus_

Sinead grinned and stopped cooking she would just make something for herself. It was 3 pm so Sinead left the food with a warming spell and went to take a bath. After she felt better she stared at her closet. She wanted to wear something that was nice but not too over done since it was the Leaky Cauldron. Sinead put on a pair of pjs and went to eat her dinner. Bill arrived and ignored Sinead.

"If your going to be a jerk you can move out." Sinead said walking to the kitchen to get some water. An hour later Bill knocked on Sinead's door.

"I'm sorry just not used to the idea of you being with Snape." He said looking at his feet.

"How do you know?" Sinead asked.

"He was in a fowl mood at the Order meetings since you left and I figured it out from there. I just don't think he deserves you." Sinead frowned.

"I think there is a lot more to Severus." Bill nodded.

"Your going to see him then?" Sinead nodded. "I started looking for a place for Jim and I. So far I've looked at 5 different apartments but nothing caught my eye yet."

"You still have a few weeks before he's arriving."

"So are you letting anyone else move in?" Sinead shrugged.

"I need to see who is heading over here. A few people are still up in the air. Trent and Sophia will be arriving soon." Sinead still hadn't settled on a dress and it was well past 6. It was the winter so she finally settled on a grey top and a long black skirt. Sinead put on tights then her shoes and double checked herself in the mirror.

It was 6:45 when Sinead left the flat to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't want to floo even though a simple spell would rid her of soot. Sinead apparated to all alley around the corner from the pub and took a deep breath as she walked down the street and entered a few minutes before 7. Sinead spotted Severus right away he looked out of place standing by the bar looking around at the empty pub. He spotted her coming through the door and made his way over.

"Hello Severus." Sinead said with a small smile.

"Hello Sinead, care to go for a walk?" Sinead nodded and followed him out the door. He was still dressed in his typical back but without the billowing robes. They walked down the street a bit in silence. "I didn't want to stay there. Tom is far to nosey and people are always listening to your conversations." Severus said as Sinead nodded. They came to a small wine bar a few blocks away and Severus led the way inside. The place was almost empty and Sinead watched as Severus scanned the one occupied table before they were seated.

"How was your trip?" He asked after the hostess sat them in the far corner.

"A bit stressful but at least it ended well. I promised Caleb a trip to Disney World when he turned 5 and it worked out we were there for his birthday."

"He's your godchild?"

"Yes, his mom is one of my best friends. I took him on my own since she's not a fan of amusement parks we had a good time."

"I'm sorry about your uncle."

"He lived a full life, he was 87 and they gave him one year five years ago so he was on borrowed time. Frank was great, a second grandfather to me. I was glad I got to see him again and he gave me so many cases of books and journals from my great grandmother. My mom wasn't too happy I came back but this is where I want to be. More people will be coming from Salem in the spring."

"I'm sure Albus will appreciate the help."

"How have you been?" Severus tensed he was happy listening to her but talking about himself was something else.

"Busy." He said as the waitress came to take their orders. When she left the table Sinead picked up on Severus's uncomfortable feelings and began to talk about the books.

"I haven't really had a chance to go through most of the books but I'm excited to see what I have."

"I am free this weekend if you'd like help." Sinead grinned.

"That would be great. It'll be nice to have some help. Bill is looking for a new apartment since his son is coming over. Bill wants me to take Jim on as an apprentice but I don't think he's ready. Jim is a young version of Bill."

"Now there will be two of them, lovely." Severus rolled his eyes as Sinead laughed.

"I feel the same that's why I suggested he move out. First there isn't enough room for three and second I would loose my mind."

Severus and Sinead fell into comfortable conversation. Sinead was surprised how quickly the night went soon the place was closing down and they were on the verge of being asked to leave. Severus walked Sinead back to her flat she was walking close to him and he surprised her when he took her hand in his.

"I had a great night." Sinead said softly they reached her building.

"Me too, it's not often I can have a stimulating conversation with someone."

"What time should I expect you on Saturday?"

"How about 10? I have a few things to take care of at the castle."

"Perfect, I'll make breakfast." Severus looked at Sinead for a moment and she took the lead and kissed him. "Goodnight, Severus. See you Saturday."

He watched her go into the building then glanced around to check no one was watching then apparated to just outside the Hogwarts gate. He made his way inside the castle and when he reached the dungeons Albus was pacing.

"I take it you two had a nice night?"

"Yes." Severus said with a small smile.

"Good." Severus entered his bedroom and closed the door. He sat in a chair and mentally went over the events of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

In London Sinead walked through the door and glanced at her bewitched clock that showed the time in Boston. She noticed Bill was out and grabbed the phone calling Maggie.

"Hello?"

"I had a date."

"With that guy? The one you kept day dreaming about?"

"Yes."

"Good, now spill. You deserve it." Sinead told Maggie all about her night and then Maggie filled her in on Caleb's day and his adjustment after Disney World. Sinead ended the call with her friend who was planning a trip to London at the end of June. Sinead was beginning to feel tired because if the time difference and decided that getting some sleep would be the best choice.

The remainder of the week past in a blur and soon enough it was Friday. Sinead went to the grocery store to pick up some food and two bottles of wine then went back to the flat. She used several cleaning spells and finished up putting her clothes away from her trip. Sinead was satisfied that the house was clean and she had everything she needed. Sinead was laying on the couch watching tv when Bill came through the door with a smile.

"I found a place. It's a street away from Diagon Alley so I'll be close to my job at Flourish and Blotts. It's nice it has two bedrooms. I think Jim will like it. I made an offer and they should be getting back to me soon."

That night Bill picked up Chinese food to celebrate his new apartment. Since the owners of the building were wizards he would be able to move in to the apartment in two weeks. Sinead was excited at the prospect if spending the day with Severus. Bill was working most of the day then was going to start picking out furniture and then meeting a co worker for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron so Sinead wasn't concerned about him sulking around. Unlike most weekend mornings Sinead woke up early and then went to the gym for a run. She spent an hour on the treadmill before coming back to the apartment and starting on cooking. While things were baking she showered and then moved her various boxes to the living room and enlarged them to their normal size. At 9:30 there was a knock on the door and Sinead walked over to see Severus.

"Good morning, I know I'm early but I finished up brewing early."

"Good morning, come on in." She opened the door wider and he walked into the apartment. Instead of his usual black outfit he was wearing dark grey pants and a black tee shirt. Sinead and Severus made small talk as the muffins cooled. "Bill found his own place. He'll be moving out in 2 weeks."

"I'm sure that'll be a welcome change."

"Yes, now I can brew here. He was always complaining so I had to go into St. Mungos to brew. It'll be much easier on my own schedule."

"How is your potion line doing?"

"Amazingly well. One shop in Salem carries them and another in Boston. Right now I'm keeping up with both places but I'm thinking of looking for a shop in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to carry my items."

"Why not try Hogsmeade first? That way it won't be too over whelming."

"Good idea. I have a friend who is coming over with his wife and he's interested in helping me with the business. Trent started apprenticing at the same time I did, he eventually backed out before becoming a master. Since then he became a charms apprentice and finished his mastery in that. Now I think he's beginning to realize that he should have finished with potions. He got married while I was in Boston and his wife is a healer. I'm going to try and get her into St. Mungos."

"That will be helpful." Severus and Sinead ate breakfast in silence and then started looking through boxes.

Sinead wanted to go through the journals on her own so they were placed in a pile and all spell books were placed in another. The journal pile wasn't as large as Sinead hoped, her great-grandmother had written 3 journals two of which were about her life in America, one was filled with mostly information she found out about the curse. Around 1 they took a break to have some soup that Sinead had made the day before.

"Your great-grandmother had quiet a collect. Some of these books are very rare. They must have been in the family for some time."

"That's what Frank said, he said most of the books had been around for generations."

After lunch the pair finished sorting the books into piles. Sinead put all the journals back in a crate to look at later. While looking through the old texts the phone rang, Sinead walked over and glanced at the caller id. First she wasn't going to answer because it was Danny but she picked it up.

"Hello Daniel." She said.

"Is it a bad time? I need some advice."

"Of course you do. Quickly." She said walking into the kitchen with the phone.

"I have a date-"

"Oh come on. Just wear a blue shirt and black pants. You'll be fine."

"No, she's a witch."

"Hmm... someone I know?"

"Maybe."

"It's Maggie isn't it. I could kill the two of you."

"I don't know how I even got myself into this. We have nothing in common besides being friends with you."

"Then cancel."

"I-"

"You like her then?"

"I don't know."

"Then go out and see how it goes. No messing around though because she'll get attached and then Caleb will and I'll have to kill you."

"Right to the point then. Who are you with? That Potions guy?"

"Yes, I was serious about the messing around part. I'll call you tomorrow and I'll call her-"

"I'll behave myself. You behave yourself." Before Sinead could reply she heard a dial tone. "Jerk." She mumbled walking back in the room. "Sorry about that. Danny and his need for advice."

"Not a problem."

"I can tell I'll spend tomorrow going back and forth because of this date. He's going out with my other best friend Maggie. Bad idea if you ask me."

"He's a grown man, let him sort out his own issues." Severus said feeling a bit jealous. Sinead sat on the couch next to Severus, it was the closest they had been all day. She could tell he was nervous.

"I-I've missed you." Sinead said taking Severus's hand. A small smile crossed his lips. "I wish I didn't have to be away as long as I did but I'm glad to be back."

"I'm glad your back." He said softly. Sinead turned a bit so she was facing him.

"Severus, I want to know more about you but I know it's going to take some time so why don't I tell you more about me. You know a bit of my family history, the witches in my family were from Ireland and there was a cursed but you don't know much about me personally. I'm an only child, my dad is a lawyer he runs the family's law firm. My mother met him when she was his secretary, she's 8 years younger then him and his complete opposite. I may look like my mother's side of the family but I have my father's disposition with a little spunk from my mother's father. My dad is a lawyer focusing on human rights. When I was born my mom stayed at home with me but we spent a lot of time with her parents who lived on the first floor of our two family row-house. They were my only grandparents growing up since my dad's parents died before I was born." Sinead stood up and went to get a picture from the mantel and handed it to Severus.

"This is me with Joe, my pa when I graduated high school. He passed away a little over a year later. Nancy, my mom's sister, was the witch of her generation but she never used her powers. She was an amazing woman, very religious and very kind. Her three sons are like my big brothers." Sinead picked up another picture of Sinead with a couple and then another of her with three men, one of them had red hair and could have been her brother.

"This is Gerald, Michael, and Joseph. Joseph has a four year old little boy named Nicky. All three of them are married, they all got married the year that Nancy was sick. She knew she was dying but Nancy stayed strong through the 3 weddings. She died a month after my grandfather. My cousin Gerald and his wife are actually going to be in Scotland next fall, he's a college professor and he's teaching a semester at a college in Scotland." Sinead was about to continue when the door opened and Bill walked in.

"Sorry, just need to pick up something and I'm leaving." He said walking towards his room as Sinead replaced the pictures.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

"Do you want to help me make dinner?" Sinead asked with a grin.

"Sure." Bill came out of his room and glanced at Sinead and Severus.

"Bye." He said hurrying out the door before they could reply. Severus helped Sinead make a stir-fry chicken.

After dinner Sinead and Severus returned to their spots on the couch and continued to look through books. Severus seemed to be full engaged in the task but Sinead's mind was wondering, she had so many questions to ask so much she wanted to know.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked noticing Sinead staring at the wall.

"I-nothing." She said quickly knowing it was going to take some time before Severus felt comfortable enough to share with her information about himself. "You were thinking about something because your expression kept changing." He said glancing up from the book.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable with questions." Severus sat a bit straighter and paused before answering.

"I can answer a few questions about myself. You've been telling me all about your family." Sinead half smiled.

"I just don't want-"

"You said that already. Go ahead and ask your questions." He said a bit un-patiently but stopped. "My parents names were Eileen Prince, she was a witch, and Tobias Snape, he was a muggle. I grew up in Spinner's End and I still own the family house there. The neighborhood is all muggles, my father hated magic and my childhood wasn't happy. You love your family and are close to them, neither of my parents showed me much affection and I can't say that I really loved them." Severus paused and finally met Sinead's eyes. Her smile had faded and she had a sad look on her face. "Don't feel sorry for me. I don't like to talk about my past because I always get the same expression." Sinead moved closer to Severus on the couch and she felt him tense.

"Severus, as much as I want to know about your past the present is more important." Sinead took Severus's hand in her lap and smiled. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Severus nodded as Sinead continued to hold his hand giving it a light squeeze. "We can take a break from the books, that is if you want to." Severus nodded as Sinead used a spell to summon a photo album. "This is from when I began my apprenticeship with Nathaniel." She said using a spell to keep it suspended between the two of them the pages turning slowly.

"So that is Nathaniel." Severus asked seeing an older man with a long white beard.

"Yes."

"Albus mentioned he attended Hogwarts for school then traveled around Europe before settling in America."

"Yes, he taught at Durmstrang Institute for a few years but didn't agree with their selection of students. The man with the brown hair is Trent."

"The one who is coming here with his wife?"

"Yes."

"Who is the red haired woman?" Severus asked as the pictures showed Sinead getting a certificate.

"That's Maggie, one of my best friends."

"You two look like sisters." Severus said with a small smile on his lips. It was true both women had red hair and pale complexion. They may look alike but their personality was completely different.

"She is an astronomy expert took after her grandmother, Artemisia Westfield, she just retired as Astronomy Professor at the Salem Witches Institute."

"She has written a few articles on astronomy that were featured in the Daily Prophet."

"Artemisia raised Maggie, Maggie's mom took off with a boyfriend when Maggie was 3. She came back a few years later to drop off another daughter and left for Las Vegas. Maggie and her sister, Megan, haven't seen their mother in years."

"This is your friend who has the child?"

"Yes, Maggie is Caleb's mom." Sinead summoned a picture from the mantel and looked at it with a grin. "This is a picture of Caleb and I with Mickey Mouse in Disney World." Severus looked at the picture as Sinead continued. "Caleb loved it there. I was five the first time my parents took me and I thought he would have a good time. The little guy didn't want to leave. Caleb's dad is not around, he started beating on Maggie while she was pregnant. I miss having Caleb around."

"He is lucky to have you." Severus said as Sinead used a spell to put the picture back then the photo album. "I mentioned to you before that I was friends with Harry's mom, Lily. I want to tell you a little more." Sinead gave him a reassuring smile and let him continue.

"Lily and I met a few years before we both started at Hogwarts. Her family lived not far from Spinners End in a much nicer area. Lily showed signs of being a witch right away and I was happy to have someone around who was like me. Her horrid sister, Petunia, gave her a difficult time but Lily was so kind. She didn't care my family was poor and she wasn't scared that I had learned all of the hexes from my mother's old books. I told her all about Hogwarts and we spent a great deal of time together. Her parents were also nice, they had me over for dinner often. Petunia started to come around asking about magic and if people could ask to attend Hogwarts. On her 11th birthday Lily got her Hogwarts letter, I had gotten mine earlier the same month. When we got there she was sorted into Gryffindor and I was sorted into Slytherin. Right away James Potter had made friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Petter Pettigrew. Lily and I continued to be friends even when James and Sirius tormented me. James's attention was focused on Lily but things changed during our fifth year. During one fight Lily stood up for me and I was embarrassed so I lashed out and called her a mudblood. From that day on Lily never spoke to me again. James ended up winning her over and within weeks of graduating they were married. I had already been drawn to the dark arts since before starting at Hogwarts. During my years I met many of the Death Eaters. Most of them assumed I was pure blood since I was in Slytherin. Since I lost Lily I figured the best choice was to join the Death Eaters. I didn't see eye to eye with Voldemort but I was so angry. When I knew that he was going to kill the Potters I changed sides." Severus became silent and Sinead turned to face him.

"You did what you thought was right. You tried to save them."

"But they died anyway." Severus was quiet as Sinead tucked her legs under her and faced him.

"I think your a good man, your risking your life everyday to defeat Voldemort." Sinead said softly and Severus was about to reply when she leaned forward and kissed him. The kisses became more urgent and Sinead swung one of her legs over so she was sitting on Severus's lap. He seemed to get tense and Sinead moved back breathlessly. "Sorry, I-" She started to move when he pulled her back to him. Sinead and Severus remained in a heated make-up session for sometime until Sinead's legs started to fall asleep. Sinead finally moved off Severus's lap with a small smile.

"Sinead, I-I've never really done this before...the whole relationship thing." Sinead bit her lip and nodded.

"I shouldn't have rushed you-"

"No, that was amazing." He said his cheeks flushed.

"Good, it was amazing for me too." Sinead said grinning.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Severus stayed at Sinead's flat for a for another few hours then he returned to his own home at Spinner's End. He hadn't been there since school had started and he didn't want to return to Hogwarts and have to deal with any student issues that would ruin his day. Severus was going to meet with Sinead the following day for lunch. When he returned to Spinner's End Severus sat in a chair thinking about the the day turned out. Not only had be exposed some of his past but Sinead didn't shy away from him like he thought she would. Severus lay awake in bed thinking over the day a small smile on his lips. As much as he knew he was madly in love with Sinead he worried that it wouldn't last. Sinead was beautiful and intelligent she was someone that he never expected to fall in love with and she was in love with him which was also unexpected. Severus was amazed that it wasn't just a sick dream, everyday she was in Boston he thought he receive an owl saying that she changed her mind about him and she wouldn't be returning to London.

In London Sinead was also laying awake in bed, she had been hoping that Maggie called to check in. It was still early enough in Boston that she could still be on a date with Danny but Sinead knew those two wouldn't work out as a couple, they were just too different. As if on cue her phone rang and she reached over for it.

"Hello?" She said with a grin.

"That psycho bitch threw wine in my face." Sinead stifled a laugh.

"Oh hello Sinead, sorry for interrupting you earlier but I have something so important to tell you." She said as Danny sighed.

"She's just so hot and I know I shouldn't have asked her out but I did and then when I tried to talk to her she freaked."

"What did you say?" Sinead said turning on the light and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It wasn't anything-" Sinead heard a beep a knew who was on the other line.

"Maggie is trying to beep in."

"Fine, talk to her and call me back."

"Ok." Sinead ended the call. "Hello Maggie."

"Sinead, one of the worse dates ever. All he did was stare at my boobs." Sinead shook her head trying not to laugh, that sounded exactly like Danny.

"I heard you threw wine in his face." Sinead said letting out a laugh.

"He called you already? What else did he say?"

"Just that and he didn't say anything to offend you."

"Well he didn't but he never looked at my face. Granted I was wearing a low cut top."

"Hmm... I hate to say I told you so-"

"I know, I know. Anyway since my date sucked how was yours?"

"Good, we organized a lot of the books and-"

"And what? He's not there is he?" Maggie of course would ask that.

"Oh Mags-"

"I figured you would have jumped his bones by now-"

"Excuse me-" Maggie burst out laughing.

"I knew you wouldn't. Especially after how you describe him. Danny suggested that he's probably a virgin."

"I doubt that's true, he's a very good kisser."

"Hmm... you should say snog, that's what everyone over there says."

"Snog, no, don't think so. I'll just say kiss or make out."

"Make out, you little-"

"Don't start." Sinead said with a laugh.

"I miss you, Caleb misses you too. I don't like being so far away. It just doesn't feel right. All those months you were away it felt like I lost my best friend."

"Then come and visit me. I don't think it's all that safe-"

"Sinead, I'm Caleb's mother. If I want to move us to London then I'll do it." Maggie said as Sinead frowned.

"Your going to pull him out of a great school in March to bring him here? Caleb has lots of friends and it's going to upset him. What will your gram think?"

"She's in Florida now, Megan is here with me."

"Did you let your sister know?"

"Yes, she thinks it's a great idea."

"Fine, my apartment isn't big enough for the three of us so should I start looking for a bigger place?" Sinead asked as Maggie started to laugh.

"Oh course, unless things get hot and heavy with your man and then you can move in with him."

"Maggie, he lives at Hogwarts most of the year."

"Then maybe you should get a teaching position there so you can be closer."

"I don't think there are any positions open at Hogwarts. Maybe you should open a shop in Hogsmeade and that's walking distance."

"Why am I even listening to you?" Sinead said shaking her head.

"Because I have more dating experience then you do."

"You may have dated more then me but I don't think you-"

"Don't go insulting me. No more advice then."

"Hmm... I might still ask you for advice but it doesn't mean I'll follow it." Sinead said with a smirk. The girls continued to chat for another 20 minutes or so when Caleb demanded his mother help him get a glass of water since he couldn't sleep.

Sinead took the opportunity to check in with Danny. He wasn't surprised with Maggie's response to the night and after a short chat he ended the call. Sinead who was wide awake worrying that her friend and godchild would end up on her doorstep within a few days. Sinead glanced at her clock it was well past her normal bedtime and her body was tired but her mind was now racing. As much as she would love to share the apartment with Maggie and Caleb it wasn't nearly big enough and she knew the young boy would be very demanding of her attention. Sinead decided that if they did arrive soon that she could transfer the lease to Maggie and Caleb then an apartment more that was easier to brew in. Sinead wrote down a few reminders on a notepad near her bed and then attempted to fall asleep again.

The next morning she was woken up around 10 by the smell of burning toast. Sinead poked her head in the kitchen to see Bill using a spell to get rid of the smoke.

"Sorry." He muttered as she smirked.

"No problem." Sinead went to shower and then dressed in a pair of comfy sweats and a tee shirt and went into the kitchen. She noticed Bill standing in the doorway of his room with a box.

"Just packing up. I bumped into my new landlord and I can start bringing things into the apartment on Wednesday."

"Wow, sooner then expected. Maggie and Caleb are moving to London. Not sure when though."

"Knowing her she's most likely on her way."

"I doubt it, you two don't get along and I doubt she'd want to show up when she knows your still here. There is no way 3 adults and a child could live here."

"Is Severus coming over again today? I can just stay in here."

"No, we're meeting up for lunch."

"Well it's past 11 you should get a move on." Sinead went back to her room and settled on a v neck light blue sweater and a knee length black skirt with tights. She slipped into a pair of heels and slipped on her peacoat.

"See you later." Sinead said grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She was going down in the elevator when she realized they never planned where to meet. Sinead stepped off the elevator and nearly bumped into Severus who was in the lobby.

"Hello." She said with a grin.

"Hello Sinead."

The pair walked outside and Sinead was surprised that it was a bit warmer then she had expected. Severus took Sinead's hand causing her to smile. It was nice to see him warming up to being affectionate with her and after a short walk they arrived at an Italian restaurant where they had lunch. Sinead mentioned Maggie and Caleb moving to London and her idea of getting a new apartment or even better a house where she could brew from. Severus was impressed that she was willing to give up a perfectly nice flat to give to a friend but he knew that brewing there wasn't as easy as a living space which had a full lab. Sinead knew she would need to find someplace with a basement or a large apartment with a a decent sized second bedroom. After lunch the pair walked around London and it was well past dinner when they arrived back at Sinead's building.

"I should be getting back to Hogwarts, that awful woman will be asking all sorts of questions." Severus said with a frown.

"She is awful." Sinead said with a smirk.

"I'll send you an owl when we can see each other again." Severus said as Sinead nodded. The lobby was empty when she pulled him into a kiss it was short lived since the elevator dinged signaling that someone was coming down.

"Thanks for today." Sinead said as Severus exited the lobby.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

A week past before Sinead saw Severus again. He owled one afternoon to say he was free for dinner. Sinead offered to cook and he arrived close to 5. Bill had just finished moving out of the flat the day before. During dinner Sinead explained that she was in contact with a wizard real estate agent and was tracking down places for her to look at. She was also meeting with the owner of the Apothecary in Hogsmeade to see about carrying her products. Sinead's father had suggested that it would be better for her to open up her own shop and look for a place that she could work out of. Severus agreed with that idea but Sinead didn't want to be tied to a shop even if she would soon have someone working with her.

The next Order meeting happened the day after Trent and Sophia arrived in London, it had been 5 days since Severus had been at the flat for dinner. Sinead had been asked by Dumbledore to bring the couple to the meeting if they weren't too tired from traveling. Sophia seemed a bit tried but Trent wanted to jump right in. Sinead arrived at the meeting early with the couple hoping to introduce them around. Tonks was already there looking a bit glum.

"We need to have a girls night." Sophia said as the small group waited for more members to arrive.

"Yes, Tonks you should come too. We can have a girls night at my flat since Bill's all moved out."

"Perfect." Sophia said with a grin. "It'll be lots of fun. Sinead used to set girls nights up all the time back in Salem, she even used to set up weekend trips away." Sophia said as Tonks perked up.

"I need to chat with you about-" Sinead was cut off by Bill greeting Trent as Sophia smirked.

"I can't wait to meet the guy." She whispered as Tonks eyes widened. Sinead motioned for the two women to follow her back out to the hallway and up to the first landing where Sinead cast a spell that would keep their conversation private.

"Sophia, shh you can't go blabbing not everyone knows."

"Your seeing someone?" Tonks asked with a slight frown.

"Well, yes. I am seeing someone. I wanted to tell you who it was before I went to Boston but I didn't have time." Sophia was pacing a bit.

"Hurry up, I want to see him." She said.

"It's Severus." Tonks nearly fell down the stairs from shock.

"No way, I can't believe it!" She yelled causing the painting of Sirius's mom to yell.

"Look what you did." Sinead said pulling the curtains back over the picture and the yelling became muffled.

"That is a surprise. Wow." Tonks said as Sophia frowned.

"Come on, I want to see him."

"Oh Sophia, stop. Both of you can't mention it to anyone. Bill knows and Albus knows but that's it."

"So what are girls nights?" Tonks asked as the women started back down the stairs.

"Usually we go out but I think a movie and some junk food might be a good first one."

"Yes, and we can chat about-" Sinead elbowed Sophia as two men hurried down the hall.

"That was him, the dark haired one." Tonks whispered loudly. Sinead gave both of them death stares as they walked into the kitchen. Bill smirked at Sinead who was being pushed in the direction of Severus who was leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Albus, this is Sophia." Sinead said as the older wizard smiled.

"Glad to have you here. I assume that blonde haired man is your husband."

"Yes, that's Trent."

"Excellent." Albus motioned for quiet as he started to meeting. He quickly introduced the two new members and went over the new developments. Severus gave a quick update on what was going on with the Death Eaters then Kingsley talked about what was going on in the Auror office. The meeting was quick and before long everyone was leaving.

"I can walk Trent and Sophia back to their hotel." Bill said giving Sinead a wink.

"Fine, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Sure, see you." Sophia said giving her a wave.

"Tonks, I'll send you an owl with the information." The purple haired witch nodded with a grin as Sinead started outside. Severus was standing there obviously waiting for her.

"Your friends look happy to be here." He said as they walked towards her flat. "Things at Hogwarts are getting very tense. Dolores Umbridge has sacked Sybil Trelawney."

"She taught Divination right?" Severus gave a small nod.

"Albus is allowing her to live in in the castle. He hired a centaur named Firenze to teach her classes which only enraged the woman even more. I doubt I'll be able to leave the castle for more then an hour or two without her noticing, she has already noticed I have been missing when I was called to meeting with him." Sinead frowned a bit.

"So I won't be seeing you besides Order meetings?"

"Most likely." He mumbled.

"Can you come up for a bit?"

"I think I can do that."

When they arrived at Sinead's building she pressed the button for the elevator and a few moments later they were in her apartment. Sinead tossed her coat on a chair and kicked off her shoes and motioned for Severus to follow her. He paused and she stepped back taking one of his hands and leading him back to the bedroom. Sinead sat cross legged on her bed and patted a spot next to her. Severus looked around quickly at the room. There were a few pictures on the walls and everything was neat and tidy. Tired of waiting for him Sinead stood up and unbuttoned his traveling cloak.

"We can go back to the living room but I just thought my bed was more comfy to sit on." She said as he shook his head slowly.

Sinead took his hand again and led him over to the bed. Sinead scooted back so her back was against the wall and Severus followed her lead kicking off his boots. The pair fell silent and Sinead bit her lip contemplating seriously what both of her best friends said about the man sitting next to her, Danny had told Maggie that he thought Severus was a virgin and Maggie had mentioned it when the girls had their nightly chat the night before. Sinead wasn't as experienced with men as Maggie but she had two sexual partners in the past and was contemplating what to do without pushing Severus away.

"I-maybe I should go." He said after a few minutes of silence breaking Sinead's train of thoughts. She grasped his hand and he stopped.

"Don't, please stay just for a little while." She said softly. Severus knew that Dolores Umbridge would no doubt realize his absence but he couldn't leave, not after the pleading look Sinead was giving him.

Sinead decided to just go for it and leaned forward pressing her lips against Severus's catching him off guard. It took him a few seconds to respond with the pair ending up in a awkward laying position. Sinead was half on top of Severus and she knew it must be uncomfortable so she kneeled up and moved so she was laying on the bed and Severus moved into a similar position. Sinead was surprised when Severus resumed the kiss and she moaned softly into his mouth. They continued kissing and Sinead took Severus's hands and placed them on her hips breaking the kiss.

"Touch me." She whispered as her hands rested on his chest. When Severus hesitated Sinead sat up a bit and pulled off her sweater leaving a black bra. Severus's eyes were glued to her chest and Sinead took both of his hands and placed them there.

"Your beautiful." He said softly as Sinead bit her lip. Severus moved his hands around a bit before putting his hands inside the cups. Sinead unhooked the bra and quickly removed it and pulled Severus down for a passionate kiss. She knew that time was ending and pushed Severus back a bit.

"Can I?" She said resting her hands on his belt. Severus managed a nod. Sinead unhooked his belt and slid down the fly Severus let out a groan as she grasped his manhood. As much as she wanted to do otherwise Sinead kept her hand in his pants. She leaned down and kissed him as her hand pumped him. Severus let out a load groan as Sinead's hand moved faster and a few seconds later he came all over her hand. He turned a light shade of red.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't apologize. This is completely natural and hopefully next time we can..." She trailed off and gave him a quick kiss then removed her hand. Sinead used a quick spell to clean her hand as Severus lay there regaining his composure. She had just started to stand and get a shirt when he pulled her back and kissed her.

"I look forward to next time." He said with a smile as Sinead nodded with a grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Severus returned to Hogwarts and went straight to his chamber. He was planning on going right to sleep but the events of the night weren't allowing him to sleep. It was some time before he drifted off to sleep a smile on his face. In London Sinead took a long bath after Severus left, her head resting against the back of the tub. She woke up from a short nap to her phone ringing. Sinead grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she hurried into the hallway and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She said as the person on the other end chuckled.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, just my bath."

"Right, anyway I just wanted to let you know I'll be arriving next Wednesday."

"Maggie-"

"I know what your going to say but I want to be there. Your my best friend, more like a sister, and I can't stand being so far away when your right in the middle of the action. Caleb will be fine."

"Hmm... I'm looking at some places to live. I'm going to put the flat I'm renting in your name."

"Oh Sinead- thank you. That is wow, you are something else."

"I really do need a bigger place since Trent is coming to work with me. Hopefully I can find someplace and move in soon."

"So how are things otherwise?"

"Great." Sinead said with a a small grin.

"You and that guy-"

"His name is Severus."

"You did it?!"

"No, don't yell like that in my ear." Sinead managed to dry herself off and dress while continuing to talk to her friend. Maggie and Caleb were flying in and Sinead wrote down the information planning to meet them at the airport. When she got off the phone Sinead made sure the tub had finished draining and then fell into bed.

The next day she met Trent and Sophia for lunch. The pair had just put a down payment on a flat not too far from the one Sinead was renting. After lunch she brought Sophia to St. Mungos and the girls settled on Saturday for girls night. Sinead sent Tonks an owl when she got back to the apartment telling her the time, date, and to also bring her pjs since the women were invited to just stay the night at Sinead's flat. The following day Sinead's relator showed her several flats and houses. Nothing caught her eye until they went to see a house in Upper Flagley, the house didn't look like much from the outside but the setup inside was perfect and the grounds were well maintained. The relator looked at Sinead's face which had lit up.

"I love it. Let's start the paperwork." Due to Sinead's inheritance and a good sized trust fund her parents and grandparents had put money into Sinead could afford a much larger house but she knew that house was perfect. When the agent contacted the owners who had moved out some months before they were delighted, they were a witch and wizard who had heard of Sinead's work. The paperwork would be filed in a few short weeks and she would be free to move in by the first week in April. The previous owners were also fine with Sinead having work done such as painting while the paperwork was being filed. They mentioned a friend of the family, a muggle man who was a painter who lived a short distance from the house. Sinead got in contact with the man and he was willing to work on the house once Sinead picked out colors.

When Sinead contacted her parents that afternoon her father was thrilled while her mother wanted to fly out and see the house before any paperwork was filed. Sinead was glad that her father was able to talk down her mother and she reluctantly agreed to have them come for a visit in May around the time for her birthday and Mother's Day. Danny and Maggie were the next to hear the good news after Sinead sent her owl off to Hogwarts with a message and photo for Severus.

On Saturday afternoon Sinead met Sophia and Tonks at Diagon Alley, the girls did a bit of shopping before going for lunch at a muggle restaurant. The girls returned to Sinead's flat and she broke out a bottle of wine and told both of them about her new house.

"That is so great. It looks so nice." Sophia said as Tonks agreed.

"Anyway, now on to the topic of men. How is, what's his name again?"

"Severus Snape he was my Potions Professor at Hogwarts." Tonks said as Sophia smirked.

"Let's get the run down from you before Sinead starts."

"Well... he's very strict and pretty scary, I was in Hufflepuff and he favors Slytherin. At least I wasn't in Gryffindor because he takes points from them like crazy. He's in the Order now but... I still think he's a bit-"

"Intimidating." Sophia said as Tonks nodded.

"That's until you get to know him." Sinead said jumping in.

"Oh... I almost forgot when Sinead first joined up he actually said she should be picked to go get Harry from his family's home so that is a major complement coming from him. I should have known." Tonks said with a smirk as Sinead flushed.

"So what's he really like?" Sophia asked hugging a pillow as she sipped her wine.

"Severus is very gifted at Potion making, we could talk for hours about it which is nice because only Nathaniel could do that. He might seem intimidating but once you get him talking he's not. I spent a few days with him over the summer and we just had a lot to talk about."

"How did you two get together?" Tonks asked as Sophia grinned.

"Well... I knew over the summer that there was something drawing me to him."

"Certainly not his looks." Sophia said then covered her mouth. "Oh gosh, so sorry." She said turning red.

"Anyway I was invited to Hogwarts over the holidays and I went, he was standoffish and then on New Years I kissed him and told him how I felt."

"But then you left." Tonks said as she and Sophia were on the edge of their seat to hear more.

"Yes and I wrote a few times but not nearly enough, I'm sure he was second guessing what I told him but when I got back I saw him and we went out for a drink and it all worked out. Sure I've only seen him a few brief times but I...I love him." Tonks let out a sigh and Sophia grinned.

"That's so great!" She gushed.

"Now, we need to help you get Remus's attention."

"Ohh... which one was he?"

"He was sitting down the end next to the man with the black hair."

"Yes, he's a werewolf right?" Tonks tensed as Sophia frowned.

"That's not a problem, Trent is actually friendly with Danny." Tonks relaxed a bit.

"Once I move into my new house I'm going to have a party. I was thinking a black and white party, all the guests wear black and white and all the food is black and white. I had one of those back in Boston and it was so much fun."

"Good idea, we can help plan and pick out an amazing outfit and if he isn't kissing you at the end of the night we can push you in a closet for 7 minutes..." Sophia frowned as Sinead started laughing.

"7 minutes in heaven, Sophia."

"Yes, that one."

"What?" Tonks asked.

"It's a game teenagers play were two people go in a closet and kiss for 7 minutes except my friends used to do a lot more then that." Sinead said with a laugh. Tonks looked nervous. "You haven't dated much have you?" Sinead asked as Tonks' hair turned red.

"Advice time!" Sophia said filling up her second glass of whine.

"Sophia, Remus went to school with Severus but they weren't friends." Sinead said as Sophia nodded.

"You two and older men. Nice, Trent is so immature sometimes but he is a good-"

"No don't go there please." Sinead said putting her hands over her ears.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm giving lots of details. He's a great shag and that's it." Tonks sat semi open mouthed at the Italian woman.

"Sophia will tell you things even if you don't want to know. Maggie is arriving next week and she's the same way." Sinead said standing up. "I'm going to put on Dirty Dancing."

"The best chick flick ever!" Sophia said jumping up to go put on her pjs. Tonks didn't really know the movie but was willing to watch it. After getting into more comfortable clothes the three women watched the movie. Tonks loved it just as much as the other two. They munched on brownies and cookies Sinead had baked and finished off another bottle of wine before the night was out. Sinead transfigured the couch into a bed and Sophia offered to sleep there and Tonks took the second bedroom.

When the three women woke up in the morning Sinead handed out a headache potion and then began making waffles for breakfast. After eating Sophia headed out since she and Trent were going to pick out furniture for their flat. Tonks hung around for a bit and the girls planned to meet up for dinner during the week. With her flat empty Sinead began to pack up most of her books and shrink the boxes so Maggie and Caleb would have room when they arrived. On Monday she went to go see her house again and pick out paint colors. Sinead also looked into preschools nearby for Caleb. She found two and picked up information for Maggie to look over.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

On Tuesday Sinead met with Tonks for dinner and when Sinead returned to her flat she was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore sitting on her couch.

"I was hoping you'd get back before I needed to leave." He said standing as she hung up her coat. "I finished looking at the research you complied and I think that your correct that there is nothing you can do right now to break your families curse." Sinead nodded. "Things at Hogwarts are bound to get worse but I am glad that you and Severus have found each other. I do not know a man more deserving of being loved, I assume he has told you some of his life story."

"Yes, he has."

"Good, even though his students don't see it he is more relaxed with the other staff at Hogwarts and is more sociable at Order meetings."

"Albus, my friend Maggie will be arriving tomorrow."

"Oh yes. I know of her grandmother's work. Also I heard congratulations are in order, you bought a house."

"I did, I'm letting Maggie and her son live here."

"Good, very good." Albus pointed to the material on the table.

"I left all of the research here. I'm hoping soon that this curse will be broken for you." Sinead nodded not wanting to think of what would happen if the curse wasn't broken.

"Thank you, Albus."

"I just wish I could be of more help. We should be having another Order meeting in two weeks time."

"I will bring Maggie then."

"Good night, Sinead."

As planned the next day Sinead met Caleb and Maggie at the airport. Maggie had shrunk most of their belongings and shipped them over but packed a two suitcases full of clothes. Caleb was exhausted from the flight and fell asleep on the taxi ride from the airport. Sinead carried him up to the apartment while Maggie dealt with the suitcases. Sinead put Caleb in the guest room and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"So when will I meet him?"

"Severus?"

"Oh course. I'm jealous that Danny met him before."

"You'll meet him at the next Order meeting. I spoke to Albus last night and the next meeting will be in two weeks."

"Hmm... I would be sneaking in to see him if I were you." Maggie said with a smirk. "But I know that's not your style. How is the house? When can I see it?"

"I'm meeting with the painter on Saturday to give him the colors of the upstairs rooms. He was painting the kitchen, dining room, and family room this week. I don't need the lab in the basement painted but his son was going to build some shelving units for me."

"I think you should put a hot tub in the backyard." Maggie said sitting on the couch and kicking her shoes off.

"My mother says a pool. She is going to drive me crazy when she comes in May."

"We'll do our best to distract her." Maggie said looking at Sinead. "Being in love agrees with you." Maggie said after a few minutes.

"Well... we hardly see each other."

"Oh yes, that woman at Hogwarts. Want me to send her a Howler for interfering with your love life?" Maggie asked chuckling.

"Please don't, the woman had it in for me I she hardly knows me. Anyway the next meeting is coming up and-"

"Great, can I meet some people before then. I mean I already know Sophia and Trent and Bill." She said rolling her eyes at the last name.

"I hardly see Bill. He's actually dating someone but I bet he'll be bugging me to take Jim on as an apprentice when he arrives in June."

"You have a lot on your plate with your company and all. Salem and Boston both can't keep your line on the shelves. Boston has been shipping outside of the city too."

"I know, once I move into the house I can have Trent work we me and we can get twice as much done."

"Sinead, as much as I've imposed on you already-"

"Mags, you haven't your my best friend. You would do the same for me." Maggie grinned and continued.

"Well... if you need help maybe I can work for you. I'm no Potions Master but I'm a decent brewer and I can always bottle and ship things." Sinead nodded.

"I could use the extra help. I'm getting picked up by a shop in Hogsmeade but I don't send them my first shipment until the week I move into the house." Maggie yawned a bit and Sinead stood up. "Go take a nap. I can brew for a bit and start dinner."

"Thanks, Sinead. You really are like my sister." Maggie said hugging Sinead and walking in to take a nap in the room with her son.

Sinead had bought a few custom sized cauldrons to brew large batches of her shampoo and body wash in since they were the simplest to make in large batches. While they were simmering she started on dinner, lasagna with a meat sauce. By the time the lasagna went in the oven Sinead was on her second batches of shampoo and had a crate boxed up to be sent to Salem with the second batch to be sent to Boston. Caleb woke up from his nap and Sinead got him settled in with Toy Story and started a batch of body wash.

After dinner Sinead showed Maggie the preschool information she had gathered. Caleb was begging to see Diagon Alley but Sinead promised they could go the following day. He was also interested in seeing Sinead's new house and Hogwarts.

"Cal, I think the closest we can get to Hogwarts is Hogsmeade."

"Can we go there? Didn't we read in the book that you can see Hogwarts from there?" Sinead nodded at Caleb's enthusiasm.

"Maybe lover boy can sneak out-"

"Whose lover boy?" Caleb asked as Sinead glared at Maggie.

"That's Sinead's boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend? Like Rob? Does he live here too?" Sinead sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend but he doesn't live with me. Usually boyfriends and girlfriends don't live together but Rob and I did."

"Oh, can I meet him?"

"Cal, he teaches at Hogwarts. Remember when I was writing a note and you asked who I was writing to?"

"I remember. He likes Potions like you."

"Yes."

"I want to meet him. Danny said that I need to ask lots of questions to find out if..." He trailed off knowing his mother and Danny didn't get along.

"Ask lots of questions?" Sinead asked smirking.

"Yes, lots of questions to find out if they are nice guys or if I need to tell him to scare them off. Mom, I wish you and Danny went on another date." Maggie flushed.

"No time for boyfriends." She said quickly.

"But Auntie has time and she's very busy." Maggie looked at Sinead who was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Well..." Maggie thought about a response and Sinead started laughing.

"What is funny?" Caleb asked looking at his mother who was laughing as well.

"Nothing honey, just grown ups being silly."

The following day Sinead took Maggie and Caleb to Diagon Alley. While they were there they stopped by Flourish and Blotts to say hi to Bill. After Sinead brought them to Gringotts and opened an account for Caleb who was excited to see goblins in person. Sinead also started to plan the next girls night for Saturday since Bill offered to watch Caleb. Maggie wanted to go to a club but Sinead suggested a spa day and Sophia agreed. Tonks had never been to a spa but she agreed on it as well. Trent also offered to help watch Caleb and the three of them were going to go to a movie then go out for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

The next Order meeting was on a weeknight. Maggie asked a woman who lived across the hall to babysit but she was an older women with a few cats and Caleb threw a fit so he was brought to the meeting. Sinead stuffed a backpack with toys, coloring books, and a cd player to keep him busy. On the way over Maggie held the backpack as Sinead gave Caleb a piggyback ride jogging along the street making him laugh loudly. When they arrived at Grimmauld place Sinead introduced Maggie and Caleb to Sirius and Molly Weasley who were the only ones there. Bill arrived next and the others quickly after. Caleb thought the house was creepy and really didn't want to wait in the other room with his things so Sinead cast a silencing charm over him and he put on the headphones listening to a Disney cd that Sinead had bought him. Caleb was also perched on Sinead's lap since Maggie was busy flirting with Sirius. Severus and Albus arrived last.

After quick introductions the meeting started Sinead was surprised when Severus pulled up a seat next to her. Caleb was busy coloring and didn't notice the dark haired man hold Sinead's hand. Towards the end of the meeting Caleb took notice of Severus and scowled seeing him touch Sinead. Caleb broke the silencing charm that was placed on him and pointed his finger at Severus.

"Your touching Auntie's hand and only boyfriends or husbands are supposed to do that." He said loudly causing Albus to stop talking. Sophia, Trent, Maggie, Bill, Tonks, and Albus didn't look surprised but everyone else stopped and stared. "I don't like you touching Auntie!" Caleb said his cheeks turning red as Maggie came over and took her son by the hand and escorted him out of the room.

"Now that is out of the way let me continue-" Albus started but he was interrupted by Sirius.

"No way! Sinead, of all available men why Snivellus? He must have put some sort of spell on you." Sirius said as Severus stood up and both men were facing each other with wands out.

"Enough with this foolishness." Alastor growled as both men sat down muttering under their breath. When the meeting ended Maggie had Caleb come into the room and apologize. Sinead watched as Caleb studied Severus and she was surprised when Severus actually shook Caleb's hand calling a truce. Sinead managed to announce her next party and the theme saying the date would be announced at the next meeting.

"Can I walk you home?" Severus asked as Sinead glanced over to see Maggie still talking with Sirius who was glaring in their direction.

"Maggie, are you coming?" Maggie didn't reply.

"Ok, I'll take Caleb. Hope you can find your way home." Sinead said as Maggie made a motion with her hand that she understood. Caleb put on his bag and grabbed Sinead's hand purposely on the side where Severus was standing.

"Sinead, we can take him. How about we stop at for an ice cream on the way?" Sophia asked as Caleb nodded with a grin.

"Auntie, can I? I really want some cookie dough." Sinead glanced at Maggie and nodded. "Trent, when are we having another boys night out?" Caleb asked as Trent shrugged.

"That's all up to your Auntie and Sophie they plan everything."

"Alright, come on Caleb let's get going." Sophia said giving Sinead a grin as Caleb grabbed Trent's hand. The three of them headed out the door as Molly and Arthur Weasley approached Sinead.

"Sinead, dear I wanted to invite you for dinner on Sunday. Tonks and Remus are coming. Of course your friend Maggie and her son are invited as well."

"Sure, can I bring something?"

"Those brownies you make are delicious." Arthur said as Molly gave him a look.

"I'll make them then."

"Good night, Severus." Molly said with a forced smile. "See you Sunday, dear." Molly said giving Sinead a quick hug as she and Arthur headed out. Sinead and Severus left Grimmauld Place walking at a slow pace.

"I was surprised everyone took the news well, Black I was expecting to act that way since he fancies you." Severus said quietly.

"You don't mind then that Caleb-"

"He's a child, Sinead. Children do things like that. I would have rather addressed our relationship in another way but I'm not upset it's out in the open."

"In another week I'll be in the new house." Sinead said a small smile on her face.

"You'll be closer to Hogwarts then." Severus said as they paused on a corner to wait for the correct traffic signals. When they reached Sinead's building Severus walked her to the door and slid a piece of paper in Sinead's hand and she opened it with a smile on her face.

"The Potions conference in Brussels, you can go?" Sinead said looking over the information.

"Yes, it is during the spring break at Hogwarts. Will you be able to attend? I booked us both...I should-"

"Yes, I would love to go. I have been to a few Potions conferences in New Orleans. This will be great. Do you want me to do anything?"

"Did you read the bottom bit? It says if you want to present...you should your improved Wolfsbane Potion. You'd be the talk of the conference." Sinead smiled.

"Sure, I'll send an owl in the morning."

"Everything else is settled. We can apparate and I took care of the hotel."

"Thank you, Severus." Sinead said kissing him.

"I should return to Hogwarts. I will send an owl with the rest of the information." Sinead nodded and Severus leaned forward as their lips met in another kiss. A few moments later he moved away. "Good night." Sophia and Trent dropped Caleb off about 10 minutes later.

"Auntie, I only had a small ice cream since it's late." Caleb said putting his bag on the couch.

"Thank you for taking him."

"Not a problem. Caleb talked Trent into taking him to the movies on Saturday."

"Girls day then?" Sophia nodded with a smile.

"I'll let Maggie and Tonks know." Sinead looked at Caleb who took that as a cue.

"Thank you for the ice cream." He said looking up from the book he was looking at.

"Your welcome. Night." Sophia said as Trent gave them a wave.

Two days later Sinead heard back from the conference who were happy to add her to the list of presenters and gave her the best time slot on the second day. The following week Sinead moved into her house after all her paperwork was filed. Since all the painting was done and she used magic to place all of her new furniture the move took a short time. Within a few days both Trent and Maggie were working with her in the Potions lab in the basement. Maggie worked on the very basic shampoos and body washes while Trent added the more complex materials to the bases Maggie created. Caleb was enrolled in a Montessori school in London. Maggie worked Monday through Thursday from 9 to 3 and Trent was working from 8 to 4 Monday through Thursday as well. Less then a week before the Potions Conference an emergency Order meeting was called. The meeting was held to Dumbledore could tell the members that he was removed as Headmaster and was now in hiding. Sinead offered her house as a possible place for Albus to stay but Sirius offered Grimmauld Place and that seemed like the safest choice. After the short meeting Sinead waited in the hallway for Severus since he was still speaking to Albus. When Severus walked out of the kitchen he was frowning.

"Is everything ok?" Severus nodded.

"I need to return straight to Hogwarts." Sinead managed a nod as he hurried outside. Sirius appeared in the doorway with a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Sinead asked.

"I just can't believe it. Snape is so unlikeable while everyone in the Order thinks so highly of you, Harry and the other kids think your great. Severus Snape is a greasy git. I still don't trust him-"

"Sirius, Severus Snape is a good man. I think he and Sinead make a fine couple." Albus said from behind him. "Sinead, don't you worry about the conference Severus will figure out a way to attend."


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

When Severus returned to Hogwarts he took to wandering the castle. Dolores Umbridge as Headmaster of Hogwarts was not something Severus or any of the other staff members wanted. He had taken some delight when she discovered Potter and the other students breaking the rules but Albus had taken the fall for Dumbledore's Army. Severus had already arranged for Professor Vector to watch over his house and Minerva agreed to take his patrols and he would take hers the following week. Dolores Umbridge often called upon him for Veritaserum to question students but he had been asked by Albus not to make any more and find a suitable excuse as to why he could not make any more. The days passed and soon it was the night before he and Sinead were to leave for the conference. He had written a brief letter assuring her he would arrive at her house the next day. Severus stood outside the Headmasters office after making sure the Hogwarts Express had left the station.

"Enter!" Severus walked into the office to see Dolores seated at Albus's desk looking over some papers. "What do you need Professor Snape?" She asked with a toad-like smile.

"Headmaster, I am here to tell you I will be leaving the castle for the annual Potions conference in Brussels." Her eyes widened.

"Since when are you attending?" She asked.

"I attend every year. It is a tradition, I know it is written in on the school calendar. Professor Vector will be watching over Slytherin House and Minerva is taking over my two patrols."

"Hmm... is there no other option. I would prefer to keep you on hand incase I need any potions."

"I have seen to it that the hospital wing is well stocked."

"When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as possible. I need to check in on my house before I leave."

"How long is the conference?"

"The conference is two days and I am allowed tomorrow and the day after the conference to travel."

"All of the other conferences are not during the school year. This is very much an inconvenience for not only myself but the other staff members. I shall write to the organizers and let them know. Since your travel arrangements are already made you are allowed to attend but from now on I think it is not a good idea unless I specifically ask you to attend. You may go." She said with a wave of her hand.

Severus walked quickly to the dungeons were his things were already packed. He quickly checked in on the few students who remained in his house and then he headed to the edge of the grounds to apparate to Spinners End. When he arrived he was in shock that Dolores Umbridge did not put up more of a fight. He looked around and saw the dust and after a few quick cleaning spells he decided to go to Sinead's house just incase Dolores changed her mind. He put his wards back up and apparated to the woods behind Sinead's home. Sinead's wards were strong but she had let him know which wards she had put up. Severus made his way across the backyard to see Sinead in the yard on a broomstick with Caleb sitting in front of her.

"Auntie!" He said pulling on her arm as Sinead landed.

"Severus-"

"I know I'm a day early but I didn't want to risk Dolores Umbridge changing her mind."

"Come on in, Trent and Maggie are just dropping off some deliveries for me and then everyone is done for the day."

"Severus, Auntie and I made homemade peanut butter cups for snack. Auntie, are they ready yet?"

"Yes, I think they should be ready. Maybe we can show Severus around first."

"A tour?" Caleb said hurrying to the door.

"I'm glad your here. I was a bit worried you wouldn't be able to make it."

"I would have found a way." Severus said following Sinead into the house.

The house looked small on the outside but inside it was very open. Sinead showed him around the first floor which was made up of the kitchen, dining room, family room, half bathroom, and a large library. In the basement was a rather large Potions lab that had five workstations and a good side storage closet. The third floor was a huge master bedroom with it's own bathroom, and three bedrooms that shared a bathroom.

"I'm impressed, it's a lovely house."

"This is my bedroom for when I sleep over but mommy said I can't too often since Auntie is busy." Caleb said with a small pout. Trent arrived back a few minutes later since he was going to Hogsmeade, he handed Sinead a list of items the shop requested for the following week.

"Trent, you remember I'm off to the conference tomorrow so you'll be handling this order on your own. The shops in Salem and Boston know their orders will be sent out after I return."

"I remember." He said with a slight eye roll.

"At least you don't nag as much as my wife." He mumbled as Sinead gave him a glare.

"I wonder what Sophia would say to that." Trent's eyes widened as Sinead started to laugh.

"Enjoy your trip. See you later." Trent headed over to the floo and gave his address as the green flames took him away. Maggie returned 5 minutes later to see Sinead cleaning Caleb's face.

"You got into the snacks again?"

"Auntie let me have some, I did help make them." Caleb said as Maggie nodded with a smile.

"Everything was shipped and here's the confirmation. Come on Cal, we're going to meet up with Bill for dinner." Maggie said as Sinead smirked, since she had moved out Bill had been spending quiet a bit of time with Maggie and Caleb. He was dating a woman who worked at Gringotts but Maggie had mentioned that it didn't work out. Sinead was still surprised by the unlikely pair, she was sure Maggie liked Sirius but his being confined to Grimmauld Place might have put a damper on her feelings.

"Have fun at the conference." Maggie said picking up Caleb's bag and jacket.

"Bye Auntie." Caleb said giving Sinead a hug and he paused at Severus. "Bye Severus."

"Have fun with Bill." Sinead said as Maggie blushed. They flooed back to their flat and Sinead leaned against the counter. "What do you think?" She asked pointing to the peanut butter cups.

"They are good." Sinead smiled.

"Good, glad you like them. They're my favorite, I got the recipe from my cousin's wife."

Sinead started on dinner, she had started a pasta sauce earlier in the day and used it to make chicken parmesan. During dinner Severus went over the apparition schedule he had planned. After dinner Severus flicked his wand and the dishes began to wash themselves. Sinead went to go make sure she had everything packed when Albus showed up in the living room wanting to speak to Severus privately.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Sinead was finishing zipping her suitcase when Severus appeared in the doorway. He had his arms crossed and was studying Sinead with an intense gaze causing her to blush.

"Is Albus gone?"

"Yes, just a quick check in. I see your all packed for tomorrow."

"Yes, I've been packed for days just the final check." Severus slowly walked over to Sinead and put his hand under her chin and kissed her. Sinead wasn't expecting Severus to be so forward but she liked the change in him.

"Sinead, I've never wanted anything more in my life." He whispered in between kisses.

"Me too."

"I'm not rushing things am I?"

"Definitely not." Sinead said gasping for air.

"Good." Within moments their clothes were shed and both of them were breathlessly staring at the other. "I-I know-"

"Don't, Severus. This is perfect." She said stepping towards the bed.

Severus nervously got in next to her. After a few minutes of exploring each other's bodies Severus moved on top of Sinead and they began one. Their bodies fit together perfectly and their magic hummed as they made love. Every movement and touch changed the way the magic moved between them. When they lay together some time later Sinead's head was rested against Severus's shoulder.

"That was amazing." She said turning her head to face him.

"Truly, Sinead, this-I..."

"You don't need to say anything. I know how you feel." She said softly putting her hand on his chest. The pair drifted off to sleep only to wake up to the sound of the ringing telephone.

"Damn it. It's my mom and if I don't answer she'll keep calling back." Sinead grumbled reaching over for the phone. "Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Hello dear."

"Hi mom. How's everything?"

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you before your trip. Who are you going with again?"

"Mom, I'm really tired. I spent the day trying to get ahead on orders and making sure everything will run smoothly while I'm gone."

"Well I want to have a chat with my daughter-" Sinead heard her father in the background telling her mother to let her go. "Fine, here's your father." Sinead smiled as her father got onto the phone.

"Sorry about your mom. Have fun in Brussels."

"I will, thanks dad."

"I love you honey."

"Love you too, dad."

"We should have a web chat when you get back."

"Sure, we'll set up a time when I get back. Bye dad."

"Bye Sinead." Sinead hung up the phone as Severus sat up a bit. "I didn't tell my mom about you because it would lead to her wanting to interrogate you. My dad knows, he's great."

Severus nodded, he hadn't even thought about Sinead's parents. She had mentioned her mother being overly involved and her father had been the topic of conversation at the dinner at her house.

"They are coming to visit in May around my birthday, you don't have to meet them if you don't want to." She said quickly.

"I can meet them if you want me to." Sinead smiled.

"Ok, I'll tell my mother about you then. She doesn't understand much so I'll just leave it at the fact you teach Potions."

"I'm sure your father is concerned with me being older then you."

"No, not at all. We had a long chat. He's always been my biggest supporter, him and my grandfather Joe. If my mother over does it he'll help keep her in check. My dad might not know everything but he's very understanding." After another round of lovemaking the pair fell asleep for the night. When Sinead woke up the next morning Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed with a tray of food.

"Don't worry I didn't cook. I have a house elf from Hogwarts bring everything." Once breakfast was eaten Sinead convinced Severus to join her in the shower setting their schedule back an hour.

Severus and Sinead arrived in Brussels after a few short apparition stops in between. The hotel that the Potions conference was being held in was large and to the non-magical it looked like a condemned building. The hotel had a large ballroom which was being used to present and right after walking through the entrance a tall man came over and shook Sinead's hand.

"You must be Miss O'Neil; we are all so thrilled to have you here. We knew Nathaniel and I was hoping you'd attend after reading the article. Hello Severus." The man said a bit surprised to see the dark haired Potions Master with Sinead.

"Hello Timothy." Severus said coldly. "I'll go check us in." Severus said walking over to the desk.

"How do you know Severus?"

"A mutual friend, we've been working together a bit since I arrived in London."

"We are all most anxious to hear about your potions. Year after year it's the same thing." A second man who was a bit shorter and had long white hair came shuffling over.

"Timothy, who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Miss O'Neil."

"Please call me Sinead."

"I am honored to meet you. I am Gerhard Listing. Your business and wolfsbane potion improvement is the talk of the Potions world. I took over teaching at Durmstrang when Nathaniel moved to America. We kept in contact and he was most impressed with your learning. He said you were the best student he ever taught. I wanted to attend his funeral but my health at the time wouldn't allow it."

"Nathaniel was a great man."

"Yes, he was. Timothy and I will let you get settled in and we all look forward to hearing your presentation." The two men walked away as Severus returned.

"We're they too much."

"Both Timothy and Gerhard were very welcoming."

"Look at them now gossiping like two women. No doubt wondering why you're here with me." Severus muttered. Sinead bit her lip.

"Don't tell me you're jealous because you know I only have eyes for you." Sinead said kissing his cheek as he flushed bright red as the two men stood open mouthed.

"Come on then." Severus said leading the way to their room. It was a good sized suit and Sinead sat on the edge of the bed flopping back with a sigh.

"I could take a nap right now." She muttered. "Someone kept me up all night." She said with a smirk.

"As any man would." Severus said joining her on the bed. Sinead moved so her head rested on his chest.

"I could get used to this." She said softly as Severus stared at the ceiling, as much as he wanted to say the same he knew that with Voldemort gaining power the time spend with Sinead would most likely come to an end at some point.

"Are you ok?" Sinead asked feeling something was wrong. Severus grabbed at his arm and frowned.

"I need to go. Will you be alright? I'll come back as soon as I can." He stood up and pulled on his traveling cloak.

"Yes, I'll be ok." She said softly and stood up.

"I need to go." He said hurrying out of the room to a point he could begin the process to apparate back to the Malfoy's estate.

Sinead pulled her knees up to her chest trying to calm her nerves. Severus had never been called away while she was with him and the thought of him being summoned with the Death Eaters was too much. Sinead managed to fall asleep out of exhaustion a little over two hours later. It was nearing dinner time and everyone attending the conference was invited to a dinner party. Sinead began to get ready figuring it would at least distract her from worrying. Sinead showered and let her hair curl at her shoulders then dressed in a three quarter light blue dress. She was finishing her light make-up when Severus staggered through the door. Sinead helped him to the bed and went to work healing his injuries.

"Go to dinner. I'm fine." He gritted not wanting Sinead to see him in that condition.

"I'm not going anywhere till I know you are fine."

"I've lived through worse." Sinead finished healing his cuts and bruises within a few moments and then mended his wrist which was broken.

"Are you feeling better?" Sinead asked going to her bag and pulling out a pain potion. Severus motioned that he didn't want it but Sinead insisted and after taking it he fell asleep. Sinead remained in the room for 20 minutes to make sure he was ok before heading down to dinner. All of the guests were already seated and Sinead found her spot.

"Sinead, we were beginning to worry." Gerhard said as Timothy nodded.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Where is Severus?" Timothy asked.

"Severus is taking a short nap." She said as Timothy flushed and looked down. Gerhard stood and brought Sinead around to meet everyone, she knew that she wouldn't remember half the names and 98 percent of the people present were older men who were studying her. Sinead was relieved when Severus showed up for the after dinner drink session and remained at her side scarring several creepy older men off.

"Thank you." Sinead whispered as Severus stood close to her side. Sinead chatted with the other three females two of whom were from France and quiet elderly. One of the women taught at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the second was retired and living in Paris. The third woman was 10 years older than Sinead and was from Italy.

"You're a novelty. Alessandra might be young but she is not nearly as beautiful as you are. None of us are used to having an attractive Potions Mistress in our company." Severus said as Sinead flushed.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

The next morning Sinead took in some sight seeing with Severus who was more then happy to keep her away from the other conference members. After lunch the presentations began, most of them were dull and not anything special. That day after dinner Sinead insisted that she and Severus get out and check out the nightlife. Severus let Sinead choose where to go and she took to transforming his outfit so it was appropriate.

"I hardly see why this is necessary. No one is going to be looking at me when you are dressed like that." Severus said with a light smirk. Sinead was wearing a black corset top with a skirt that went to mid thigh. "Maybe on second thought we should go back to the hotel." He said taking her hand.

"Oh come on." Severus pointed his wand at her skirt and it grew a few inches.

"Much better." He said as Sinead shook her head laughing.

Much to his surprise Severus had a good time. Sinead told several funny stories about her time in high school and her friends growing up. Severus enjoying hearing about Sinead's life since she had so many good memories. The last day of the conference was spent mostly networking and talking vaguely about projects they were working on before the last presentation. Sinead used a laptop and projector to put all her information on a large screen. Most the the witches and wizards were pure bloods and not used to the muggle technology which caused some whispers. Severus watched the group stare at Sinead in amazement as she explained what happened to her friend and why she started to work on the project. She was vague about ingredients but showed video interviews with people who were taking the potions which were filming during the full moon. When Sinead's presentation was over everyone fell silent until Gerhard stood.

"Miss O'Neil, this is incredible. No one thought anything like this was possible. For centuries there was nothing to treat those who were bitten by a werewolf. Your friend is lucky to have you as is anyone who is affected. No doubt in a few years you will have developed a cure." The group all stood and slowly started to clap and cheer for Sinead who turned a bright shade of red. She found Severus's eyes and gave him a grin and mouthed thank you before the group started to ask questions. Many of the questions she wasn't able to answer because of the copyright on her potions. After the presentation there was pictures taken for several wizarding papers and magazines. The feast to end the conference was spent continuing to socialize with everyone. When the feast concluded Severus and Sinead managed to slip away from the group and go back to their room.

"I don't want to share you any longer." He said pulling her close to him.

The next morning they started to travel home and the trip home seemed to be less stops. When they arrived back at Sinead's there was a note on the counter invited Sinead to the Weasley's for dinner the next day. Sinead used her owl to send back to reply as she and Severus moved into the living room to relax.

"How about some pizza for lunch? I can have some delivered?" Severus nodded watched Sinead pick up her muggle telephone and punch in a number and ordered their lunch. "How long can you stay?"

"I promised Minerva I would be back by my rounds tonight at 9." Sinead nodded a small smile on her face. Lunch arrived about 20 minutes. Sinead and Severus spent the rest of the day in bed wrapped in each others arms. At 8 Severus left to head back to Hogwarts and Sinead went down to the lab to get ahead on some work.

The next day Trent and Maggie arrived to work. At lunch time Trent was sent to Diagon Alley to send out a shipment and was given the rest of the day off. Maggie and Sinead spent the afternoon in the lab Sinead working while Maggie asked her all about the trip. At 3 Maggie left for the day and Sinead went to take a short nap before heading to the Weasley's. She flooed into the Burrow at 5 for dinner. Molly pulled her into a tight hug and Ginny dragged Sinead up to her room.

"I heard you went on a trip with Snape." Sinead nodded. "And?"

"It was a Potions conference."

"Oh... I thought he took you someplace romantic. Hmm... figures it was something to do with Potions." Ginny said with a slight frown.

"How are things with you?"

"Good, I've been busy that's why I haven't owled. You heard Umbridge caught us then." Sinead nodded. "Harry actually wants to talk to you about Snape. Something happened and he doesn't really want to talk to anyone else about it."

"Well Severus can be a complicated guy." The door opened and in burst Fred and George with grins.

"Just the person we were looking for. We have a business proposition for you."

"What would that be?" Sinead asked with a smirk as Ginny glared at her bothers.

"We are opening our own shop. You might have heard we left Hogwarts and we need someone who is an expert in Potions and Healing to oversee some of our testing."

"If I was interested how much time would it entail?"

"Just a few hours here and there while we're developing love potions and such."

"Why not outsource? I'm no expert in love spells but I'm sure-"

"We actually did well in Potions." George said quickly as Fred watched his brother staring at Sinead.

"If you two can be flexible with my schedule I'm sure I can fit in a few hours to help you out."

"Fantastic." Fred said as George flushed and grinned.

"Now, can we resume our private conversation? Out!" Ginny said ushering them out of the room. "That was nice of you." Sinead shrugged.

"It's good to see your brothers putting their talents into a company. I'm sure they'll be successful." There was a knock on the door and Ginny sighed as she opened the door to see Harry standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry-I-"

"Go ahead, why don't you two talk before dinner? I'm going to go check in with mum." Ginny said closing the door behind her when she left.

"Snape and I had a run in over Occlumency lessons. Did he happen to tell you?"

"He told me he was teaching you but he didn't mention anything recently." Harry looked at the ground and frowned.

"I was upset and went into his memories in a pensive. He told me that my lessons were over. I know I shouldn't have but I found out a lot about his past with my father and Sirius."

"He mentioned in passing that Sirius and James gave him a bad time in school."

"I know I shouldn't tell you about what I saw but I need someone to talk to." Sinead nodded and Harry continued. "I saw them tease him and turn him upside down. When he said my father and Sirius were troublemakers and I was just like them I thought he was wrong till I saw what they did to him." Sinead looked at Harry's worried face.

"Severus has hardly opened up to me and when he's ready to talk about his past I will be more then ready. I know he's hard on all of the students especially Gryffindor students but he's serious and thinks everyone should be as focused on their education as he was. Try not to worry about Severus, leave that up to me."

"Thanks, Sinead. Ron and Hermonie know I got into trouble with Snape and I told them he was tired of giving me lessons. I don't want to let the others know what I saw." Sinead nodded.

"I'm sure he appreciates it, even if he'd never say it."


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Dinner with the Weasley's was great. Sinead had a lots of laughs with Fred and George. After dinner Sinead helped Molly clean up.

"How was your trip?" Molly asked.

"Nice, the conference was mostly work but it was great meeting other Potion Masters and Mistresses." Molly nodded and smiled not knowing what else to say, sure she was civil with Severus at Order meetings but Sinead was now a part of her family and she felt deep down inside that the Potions Master wasn't the right one for Sinead.

"Your parents are coming in May. I would like to meet them." Molly said as Sinead nodded.

"I know my father is really looking forward to meeting everyone but my mother is more complicated. I would feel bad if she went off on you and Arthur."

"Maybe we could talk to her and she would understand a little it more about our world."

"That's really nice of you to offer but I've tried so many times and she's just not opened minded."

"Well we would like to meet your father then."

"Great, I'll set up something when they visit in May."

It was the end of April and things had settled into a normal routine. An Order meeting was called and everyone was beginning to arrive at Grimmauld Place. Maggie and Trent arrived first chatting away about Sinead and Danny. Severus arrived early and Maggie gave him a half smile.

"Have you talked to Sinead lately?" Severus paused before answering.

"Not since last week, we've both been quiet busy."

"Well Danny has been busy moving in on your girl." Trent said as Sirius smiled and Maggie hit his arm. "Maggie, you know it's true what guy will willingly watch all 6 hours of Pride and Prejudice if their not trying to win someone over. It's a smart move, shows your romantic and serious about the girl."

"It might just be Danny being Danny. You know how the two of them are. They are best friends and she's closest to him. Anyway he is taking her to see Bob Jovi this weekend in Dublin."

"Another classic move, I tried to get tickets since Sinead got Sophia hooked on them but no such luck. I wasn't going to pay some ticket scalper a fortune to see an 80s band."

"Oh please all the girls were supposed to go until Danny got Sinead tickets."

Severus watched Sinead's 2 employees talking about the situation and he tried not to act concerned. Sure Danny was bitten by a werewolf but it was to protect Sinead and someone else plus he was much better looking then himself. Sinead was one of the last two arrive with Tonks both women chatting happily. Sinead took the seat next to Severus giving him a smile which he didn't return. The meeting was brief just updates on the Death Eaters who were being watched. Tonks grinned when she and Remus choose the same Death Eater to watch. Sinead volunteered for an assignment but Mad Eye suggested someone else better do the job. After the meeting Severus swept out of Grimmauld Place and Sinead hurried after him.

"Severus, wait."

"I need to return to Hogwarts." Sinead grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, you should be spending time with your guest." Sinead smirked.

"Your jealous then?"

"No- no, why would I be jealous?"

"I'm sure Maggie and Trent were telling all sorts of stories." Severus looked away guilty. "I wanted to invite you to come over for dinner for Danny's birthday."

"I don't think-"

"Hey Sinead, are we heading over to meet Danny?" Tonks asked standing rather closely to Remus.

"Sure, he's at the pub on the next corner. I'll be there in a minute."

"You shouldn't keep them. I have a pile of parchments to grade-"

"Severus, look at me. I love you." She said a small smile on her face. Severus was still not used to her saying those words.

"I know you and Danny are friends-I-I should't have listened to Maggie and Trent."

"Want to join us for a drink? It seems like Remus and Tonks have finally gotten together."

"I should really get back to my grading."

"Will you come over for dinner then? Just a for a little while?" Severus reluctantly nodded. "Great, just the three of us. I want you two to get to know each other." Severus forced himself to nod. He didn't really want to spend time with Danny but he was Sinead's best friend and he knew he was a big part of her life. "Great, which day is best for you?" Severus leaned forward and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I'll send you an owl. I really need to get going."

"Ok, goodnight." Sinead watched Severus turn the corner and she made her way to the bar. Tonks and Remus were already there with Danny who was telling them a story.

"No, professor?" Danny asked stopping his story. Sinead shook her head and Danny continued his story. Sinead was glad to see the new couple smiling and happy. "So is he coming over for dinner?" Danny asked after finishing his story.

"Yes."

"Ok, good. I was getting worried I'd have to track him down and start with the threats. Now I can just question him in front of you." Danny said with a grin as Remus shook his head.

"I'll tell you a little about Severus we went through school together."

"Do tell. I need to know if he's good enough for Sinead." Danny said sipping his beer.

"Severus is a very talented Potions Master. My friends gave him a bad time in school and made things difficult for him but he did well."

"Hmm... that's not much. I know he's not much of a looker but Sinead is pretty good with figuring people out. Look at how long she's stuck by me. From what I've read we're usually not that lucky." Danny said as Remus nodded with a half smile.

"I think we need to make our own luck." Sinead said as Tonks nodded. "So how are things with you two?" Sinead asked as Danny went to the bar to order another round of drinks.

"Good." Remus said with a nod as Tonks nodded.

"Great, I think you two make a good pair."

"There must be something wrong with you two ladies for choosing old men like Severus and I." Remus said sipping his drink.

"Remus, your a good man and-" Danny came hurrying over and pointed to the bar.

"Look at that one. She was giving me the eye."

"I wouldn't, looks like a clinger." Sinead said with a shrug.

"Good call, I bet your right. Sorry about that. This girl is the best wing person ever, very honest." Danny said wrapping an arm around Sinead.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Severus owled Sinead the next day saying that Tuesday was best for him since he had no patrols that night. Things started off tense when Danny made a comment about Severus wearing all black. When Sinead brought out some cheese and crackers she tried to restart a conversation.

"Danny, pretty soon you'll be wearing suits all the time when your a lawyer."

"That is if I pass the test. Sure you've been helping me study but I'm not a natural student like you."

"Anyone can do well if they apply themselves." Severus said as Sinead nodded.

"Danny wasn't a great student in high school but you got through and went on to college."

"If I wasn't friends with the smartest person in the class I wouldn't have gotten through."

"Danny, you'll do fine on the test. You've been working with my dad and his colleges all this year so you'll be fine."

"What kind of law do you plan on practicing?" Severus asked.

"I'm hoping to follow in John's footsteps since he is my mentor. Civil rights is a fascinating subject and unfortunately it doesn't seen like the human race has evolved enough to treat everyone fairly yet. Enough about me, I'm not at all interesting. I want to hear about you. You teach Potions, are you the only one?"

"At Hogwarts yes, there is usually only one professor per subject since the school is not too large." The conversation between Danny and Severus was forced but at least it was small steps.

A week later Sinead's parents arrived. Sinead spent a few days in London with them sight seeing before bringing them back to her house. It was a little over a week and half into their visit when she set up dinner with Severus. At Hogwarts Severus was pacing in his office it was the day he was going to meet Sinead's parents. He used the excuse of needing to pick up Potions supplies at several locations so he would first make an appearance in Diagon Alley before going to Sinead's house.

Sinead parents had been with her for over a week. Danny was with them the first couple of days keeping her parents company so Sinead could continue to keep up with orders for her company. Sinead's father was enjoying his trip and spent some time with Sinead in the lab watching her brew. Trent was studying to take the masters test so Sinead had given him some time off to prepare himself. Maggie and Caleb were at the house most days to keep Sinead's mom busy. At 9am Sinead was wide awake and decided she needed to go for a run to calm her nerves. She dressed and made her way downstairs to see her father on her computer working.

"Morning, dad. I'm going fir a run."

"Have fun." He said watching her go out the door. Sinead went for a 10 mile run and ended up back at the house a little over an hour later. By the time she got home her mother was awake in the kitchen making coffee and pancakes. After having a light breakfast she went to shower and started on making the meal.

Severus first visited Hogsmeade to pick up a few supplies and he summoned a house elf to take the items to his quarters. Next he visited Diagon Alley, Severus too his time knowing he was being followed by someone from the Ministry who worked under Dolores Umbridge. When Severus left Diagon Alley he apparated two Spinners End and when he was sure he wasn't being followed he apparated to Sinead's house. Sinead answered the door with a smile while at Spinners End Severus changed his clothes into a more muggle looking suit. Sinead was dressed in a fitted light blue dress that was short sleeved and had black flowers near the her.

"You look beautiful. Here I brought flowers since Minerva suggested it. I have done for you and your mother."

"Great, she'll love it. Come on in ." Severus slowly followed Sinead into the living room. Sinead's father was a tall thin man with glasses who stood right away.

"You must be Severus. Great to meet you, I'm John." He said extending his hand with a large smile. Sinead's mother stood as well she was a little shorter then Sinead, she and Sinead shared the same features and coloring but her mother wasn't as thin. "This is my wife, Helen."

"Nice to meet both of you. I brought these for you, Mrs. O'Neil." Helen took the flowers with a small frown looking Severus over.

"Sinead, let's go put these in water." She said guiding her daughter out of the room by her elbow. When Sinead got into the kitchen her mother closed the door and gripped the counter as her face flushed. Sinead cast a silencing charm silently and waited for her mother to freak. Severus looked to John who started to chuckle.

"Don't worry about Helen. She'll warm up to you. I know how strongly my daughter feels about you and I is a great judge if character. So your a Potions Master at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, one of the two Potions Masters who are from England. The other is my former teacher."

"Its an interesting field. I've been watching Sinead brew and it is great to finally see what she does. I'm really proud of what she's doing and why she's here. She hasn't told me a lot but I know you are all putting your lives on the line."

"Sinead has made quiet the impression on everyone here. She is an amazing witch. I hear you are a lawyer."

"Yes, not as exciting as what you two are involved with but I make sure everyone has equal rights. You'd think we would have gotten over this by now but there is still so much more to fight for."

In the kitchen Sinead was staring at her mother who had yet to say anything, it had been at least 3 minutes since they arrived in the kitchen and she expected her mother to go off on her right away.

"Sinead, I-I don't know what the hell you are thinking. Sure England is a nice place but leaving everything you know, what about you and Danny? I thought finally you'd see he's a good guy, he'd treat you right and just think of the future you two could have together. He's going to be a lawyer just like your father and you'd have lovely children." Hellen looked at her daughter who was struggling to keep calm herself.

"Mom, Danny is my best friend. He's like a big brother to me and I know he sees me as his little sister. We are never getting married and I'm sure as hell not having any children with him or anyone else anytime soon." Sinead said her cheeks red.

"Sinead, that man is... he's just... his nose and he's so much older then-"

"Mom, don't you dare. Dad is several years older then you. I told you I love Severus-"

"Sinead, stop this right now. I'm your mother and I think you having a relationship with that man is a terrible choice." Sinead took a deep breath to keep control and glared at her mother.

"Dad approves, Mom you need to stop I'll be 27 in a few days. I'm not a child you can boss around anymore. I'm a grown woman and I am in love with Severus and he loves me. We are working on something important and we need each other." Sinead said as her mother's lips started to tremble and tears spilled from her eyes.

"Sinead, how can you have a future with him? What will everyone think? I've kept it a secret for so long...what you are. All I wanted was a healthy baby and I got that but...but you...this condition you have is a curse and I-"

"Mom, me being a witch is not a curse. I like what I am. I'm making a difference just like Dad and I want you to accept what I'm doing and at least try to like Severus."

"I'm not like your father I don't see the good in everyone. I'm going to lie down, I can't condone what your doing and I sure as hell refuse to accept his man as being the one you want a future with."

Sinead let the spell down as her mother stalked out of the kitchen and up the backstairs. She sunk into a chair taking a few deep breaths trying to get herself back together. It wasn't going as she had planned but at least her mother hadn't lashed out at Severus. Sinead took another few minutes to compose herself then she checked on dinner and headed out to the living room.

"You mother acting up again?" Sinead nodded and forced a smile.

"Let me go talk to her." John said heading up the stairs as Severus walked over to Sinead and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She muttered into Severus's chest.

"Don't be sorry. I got to talk to your father. He's just how your friends described him."

"That's good. I just wish my mom was more..." Sinead trailed off not knowing what to say. Severus and Sinead took a seat and he put an arm around her. The contact felt good and she felt calmer. John came down the stairs several minutes later his face red.

"Your mother is still acting like a child but she may still join us for dinner when it's ready." He said as Sinead nodded.

"Everything should be ready soon." She said as John sat down. He asked Severus a few questions about Hogwarts and the three of them talked about Sinead's business.

When dinner was ready Helen didn't come down stairs right away, everyone else was mid-way through their meal when she made her appearance her cheeks splotchy and eyes swollen like she had been crying. Sinead, Severus, and John continued to talk. John was hoping to meet some more of the witches and wizards Sinead and Severus worked with. Sinead knew Molly and Arthur Weasley would be more then willing to meet her father and she planned on sending them an owl. After dinner everyone went into the living room and continued to talk while Helen insisted she needed to wash the dishes right away.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

After having dessert, a milky way cake Sinead had made Severus needed to return to Hogwarts. He made two brief stops just in case then returned to the castle. Minerva was walking the dungeons when he returned.

"Well?" She asked a very small smile on her face.

"John was very nice but Sinead's mother spent most of the time upstairs or in the kitchen."

"Well I am glad to here at least her father was nice. Sinead is such a lovely woman maybe she just takes after her father."

"She looks just like her mother but has her father's disposition."

"I should be returning to my office. No issues with our favorite person." Minerva walked away briskly and Severus entered his rooms. He went to his desk to get caught up with grading parchments. Sinead sat on the couch looking at anything but her mother.

"Helen, I think you owe Sinead an apology as well as,Severus. I can't imagine what he thinks of us." John said embarrassed with his wife's behavior.

"What he thinks? What about what I think?!" Helen yelled her face turning bright red. "Sinead is our only child and you expect me to just accept that man as her future spouse?" Helen began to pace as John looked at Sinead rolling his eyes.

"Mom, if you'd give Severus-"

"What kind of name is that anyway? Severus Snape?" John looked at his wife and frowned.

"Helen, I found him quiet acceptable and Sinead speaks so highly of him-"

"Stop it, both of you. John, would you honestly be happy if Sinead married him? He's at least 10 years older then her and not at all attractive. He's a school teacher so I highly doubt he can give you the lifestyle you are accustomed to." Sinead but her lip.

"Severus is a good man and I love him. I don't care how he looks or how much money he has. I can give myself the lifestyle I am accustomed to. My business is doing well. I plan on opening my own shop in Salem and also somewhere close to here."

Helen was shocked over the years she knew how independent her daughter was becoming but she never expected that. John smiled at his daughter and stood.

"If you excuse me I have a video conference to get to."

An hour later Sinead sat in her pjs in Maggie's flat. Caleb was,staying at Bills house so the girls could talk. Sophia and Tonks were also present. Sophia was in her pjs as well but Tonks was dressed since she had a patrol with Denis that night. Sinead went through everything that happened earlier in the day and Maggie was happy to hear that Sinead stood up for herself. The next topic of conversation was Tonks and Remus who had just began to start dating. Tonks was flushed as Maggie started giving her sex advice and Sophia put up her hands.

"Your a virgin, aren't you?" Tonks turned even refer as Sinead came to her aid.

"There is nothing wrong with that. It's great that you waited till you found someone who loved you. I regret that my first all the time, he turned out to be the biggest asshole alive." Tonks gave Sinead a small smile as Maggie grinned.

"Anyway, how are things in the bedroom with you? I bet he's the controlling type, likes to be in charge, am I right?" Maggie asked as Sinead stuck out her tongue.

"Unlike you two I like to keep somethings personal." Sophia and Maggie frowned.

"For once will you lighten up. You did do it finally, I know you did." Sophia said as Sinead flushed.

"And was it worth the wait? Come on a nod or something." Maggie asked as Sinead just smirked.

"Hmmm... so Severus is a fire cracker then. Us red heads are hard to please. I will say that I am highly enjoying myself with Bill and for an older guy he has great stamina." Sinead made a face of disgust.

"You always have to take it too far."

A few days later was Sinead's birthday, she spent the morning in London with her parents then she and Danny flew to Dublin to see Bon Jovi in concert. They flew back to London the next day and John invited Danny, Maggie, Caleb, and Bill to a birthday dinner. He had Maggie contact Severus but he was unable to get away from Hogwarts. That day Maggie added Remus and Tonks to the list and John made sure to reserve a room in an expensive Italian restaurant. Helen wasn't too happy to be spending the night with Sinead's friends and she spent most of the night in silence or talking to Caleb.

Three days later Helen was left at Sinead's house while Sinead and John went to the Weasley's for dinner. John had never traveled by Floo Powder and he found it amazing since Sinead held him by the arm. John and Arthur spent most of the meal talking about muggle items and muggle law. John found the Burrow to be an interesting building and he found it interesting that magic was holding it up. Fred, George, and Bill Weasley were also present for dinner and John wanted to know all about the shop Fred and George were going to open.

"John, you have a wonderful daughter. Did Sinead tell you how she saved Arthur's life?" John shook his head only knowing that Arthur had been attacked by a a large snake. Molly went into great detail telling the story wiping at her cheeks as she grinned at Sinead. "Wow, that is something. Is that a common thing around here?" John asked as Arthur shook his head.

"The snake was sent to attack and kill me. Good thing everyone was alerted and Sinead is gifted with Potions. No one at St. Mungos knew what to do for me. I was thinking I was done for."

"Arthur, you were never done for. If I wasn't there I'm sure someone would have come up with the antidote. I'm sure Severus could have done it as well." George made a face.

"Sinead, Snape might be nice to you but-"

"I thought Severus was a nice man as well. He was very civil and brought Sinead and my wife flowers when he came over for dinner."

"Fred, don't you start. Maybe if you and George spent less time playing around at Hogwarts your grades wouldn't have suffered."

"Mom, Fred is right. Severus Snape is a difficult grader. Hardly anyone can achieve high marks in Potions." Bill said as John looked to Sinead.

"What do you think?" He asked as Sinead flushed.

"I have only ever worked with Severus when there were no students in the castle. I did see him speak down to Harry but there is a complicated history there, Harry's dad and Severus were at Hogwarts together."

"Sinead, maybe you should check into this then. I want to make sure this man is worthy of your attention." George gave Fred a small smirk. After dinner Albus Dumbledore made a surprise visit since he wanted to meet Sinead's parents. John and Albus talked for a few moments before an owl appeared.

"Sorry to have to cut this meeting short but I need to be going. Order business." Albus said before wishing everyone good night. John and Sinead remained for another hour so John and Arthur could continue to talk.

"Sinead, your father is such a nice man. He is exactly as you described him. I heard your mother wouldn't talk to Tonks or Remus the other night." Sinead nodded.

"At least she didn't leave like she did when Severus came over for dinner. I think she would have feigned a headache if she didn't have Danny there. She thinks the world of him and I know she didn't want to seem so narrow minded in front of him." Molly looked at Sinead's expression and knew her mother's behavior was the cause of pain for the young witch.


End file.
